


A Hero's Always Better With A Team

by JediJewels25



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Abduction, Ambush, Apparent Death, Arguments, Beach Day, Comfort, Crushes, F/M, Fighting, First Kiss, Freindships, Gen, Ice Cream, Kisses, Maybe Baby?, Missing Teammates, No crossovers, Recurring OCs - Freeform, Secret Relationships, Swearing, Tags will be updated accordingly, Too many relationships to list(x-x), Weddings, crossing the line?, disagreements being taken too far, hideouts, hurt/ angst, injuries, is this too ambitious? Probably, jealously?, language is the main warning, lets go robining, many relationships that change from story to story, nervous attraction, perhaps reader inserts in the future, personal journeys, retaliating with sass, roommates getting on nerves, undercover cases, unrequested attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediJewels25/pseuds/JediJewels25
Summary: I love the comraditory superhero teams have thus this was created. I decided instead of putting all this work into three seperate stories with continus chapers as I already have several in the works, to do a series of one shots. Some stories may be fouced on battles and lessons while others will be centered around relationships, whether that may be friendship or romaces. If you have any request leave them in the comments and we'll take them into consideration. Enjoy.





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Each story will have a brief descrption on warns/ ratings as well as relationships and themes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight, a member of the Teen Titans, has been experiencing some troubling nightmares. At first she brushes it off as she is not superstitious. However, as the nightmares get worse and began to bleed over into the day, she begins to think maybe it isn't just bad dreams after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General  
> Relationships: General, nothing definative for this story  
> Oc used is Twilight; Creates beams using the shifts of light, has hieghten awareness of her surroundings, and can levitate for brief periods of time.  
> Temperment: gentle, has no serious backstory and carries with a light attitude.

Falling. The sensation was all too real. The pull of gravity yanking her down. The freezing air pushing against her form, leaving goose bumps on her skin. But when she opened her eyes all there was black nothingness. All directions. She was falling in the unknown. But that wasn't the most terrifying part. Deep in the pit of her stomach she knew there was a bottom to this seemingly endless pit; one she was fast approaching. Something was waiting for her there. Something dark. Something evil. Something-

Twilight's sky blue eyes shot open with a gasp. The open window let a soft breeze tickle the chimes she kept above the space. The sky was just lightening up for sunrise. Her room was facing the ocean. It was decently size, decorated with a calm fairy theme in blues, violets, and rosey pinks. The atmosphere help ground her back from nightmares. They were infrequent but Twilight still would get them from time to time. However she was a light sleeper, so once she was awake she stayed awake. Twilight sat up, white hair spilling over her shoulder. Her blankets had been kick onto the floor. Twilight slid off her queen sized bed and picked her sheets up. She made up her bed, then took her time getting dressed. Twilight's attire was a flowy, long sleeved bohemian shirt with cold shoulders, a solid built in bra and blue sheer coverage. The collar was made up of silver chains and so were the cuffs. The shirt cropped above her bellybutton. Along with the shirt, Twilight pair it with a pair of black leggings with a built in skirt in matching sheer material and a belt of silver chains. Twilight traveled barefoot, her feet harden from years of walking without shoes. The final touch was combing out her snowy hair and putting it into a silky braid. 

When she was dressed and her bed had be made, Twilight headed down to the main room to seek out breakfast. Most of the team was likely still asleep. Raven might be up, taking advantage of the quiet before the rest of the group was up. There was six of them including her. The Teen Titans, as they were known. The tower served both as their home and base of operations. Twilight did love her friends, however living with five roommates took its toll from time to time. It was easy to get on each other's nerves. They lived, fought, and hung out together almost all the time. And while they focused and worked together as a team, during down time it was easy to be annoyed. Even if they weren't a collection of heroes they would still get on each others nerves. Three boy and three girls, all of them different. Different paths they've traveled, different preferences, different stories to tell. Twilight's story was less complicated or tragic as some of her team members. The Titans were her family, her powers were created by the manipulation of light hence her name. She had a calm, carefree attitude that balanced the team out nicely. 

Twilight's suspicions were proven correct when the automatic doors opened and she saw Raven meditating with a cup of herbal tea. She smile and quietly went about getting herself a bagel and heating up a mug of chocolate milk (her preferred beverage). Twilight took a seat on the couch. One by one, the rest of the team made appearances for food, Beast Boy being the last as he often slept in late. Everyone were just getting settled when the crime alert went off. 

"Trouble!" Robin shouted and the Titans mobilized.

Downtown Jump City, where crime often mobilized. Today's villain was Control Freak, a wannabe villain with a magic remote to let him live out his bored fantasies. A low-level villain for sure, but he did give them trouble. Twilight wasn't sure if he was an actual villan or if he was a deranged fanboy. He was always waaaay too excited to fight them. 

"Finally, I was beginning to think you losers weren't going to show." Control Freak mocked. 

"Sorry, we had to deal with some real threats first." Beast Boy mocked back. 

"Oh you'll be sorry alright." Control Freak snarled as he pressed his remote and bright billboards, cars, air conditioning units, and light poles to life with evil little faces. 

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as they split out of the way. 

Twilight headed for Control Freak but was intercepted by a an angry air conditioner. Twilight dodged the wires, light on her feet. She retaliated with bright bursts from her fingers; blasting holes into his monsters, similar to Star's starbolts. 

"Look out!!" One of ther team mates (Beast Boy) shouted and she barely had time to dodge before she was creamed by a truck. The vehicle made a wide turn, wheels screeching, as it face her again. The engine reved up and hit the gas. The car barreling for her. Twilight leapt up in the air at the last second, curling her body in so she could shoot an light blast back where she stood mere moments ago. As the breaks stomped Cyborg used his sonic cannon on the car and decimated it. 

Twilight, regaining her bearings, looked up to see Beast boy try and charge Control Freaks. The fatso twirled out of the way, so Twilight decided to take him down. Twilight flipped in the air, landing her foot square in his back and knocking him down. Control Freak grunted as he jammed the buttons of his remote. The ground rumbled as tv monitors from window shops crash through the window and attacked.. Twilight huffed as she went again. Dogding dangerous wires crackling with electricity. Raven backed her up with the tvs. With their hands full, it was Robin who got the remote from Control Freak. He neutralized the active monsters and put the bad guy in cuffs.

Once Control Freak was scooped up by the police and on his way to jail the team headed back to the tower, most of the team anyways. Twilight took her time heading back to grab a coffee and enjoy some 'me time'. She often traveled on her down time around the city. She enjoyed walks and window shopping. Despite the city needing an active hero group, Jump City was fairly normal crime wise. The city always bounced back after a super freak attack. Multiple attacks a day was rare. So Twilight took her time, she went to the library and got a couple of new books, she had lunch at a cafe, and went to the mall to window shop. By the time she got back to the tower it was 4 in the afternoon. 

The peace and quiet didn't last long, unfortunately. That evening the crime alert went off again. Plasmus was terrorizing the waste center. 'Who woke Plamus up?' Twilight though as she rode in the back seat of Cyborg's car. Robin was on his cycle along side the T-car. Twilight personally hated fighting Plasmus. It always was a huge mess and knocking him out was such a pain. Only when he was in his human form did she feel bad for him, the man who had to spend his life sleeping away for the good of everyone. It was such a raw deal. 

There was a gaping hole in the wall of the building of the waste management center. Plasmus's craving for toxic waste was both disgusting and a huge mess to clean up. Twilight sighed as she hopped out. She already loathed the fight. She ran towards the opening, levitating to avoid rubble. She could heard the quelches that the red monster made from inside. Plasmus was helping himself to a metal container full of green toxic waste. Twilight created a concentrated beam and hit Plasmus on the back while the rest of the team got in place to back her up. "Alright, time to put you down for a nap." 

Plasmus roared at them and they split to avoid a ball of goop heading for where they were. The trick to defeat him was to fire at him continuously until they knocked him out, and keep moving. That sounded easy. But while the all girls could fly naturally, they still had difficulty avoiding Plasmus's attacks. Twilight herself could only levitate for so long, and thus mixed her fighting style with acrobatics like Robin. Twilight grunted when she landed too close and goo ropes shot of out Plasmus's leg and pulled her in close before flinging her across the room. 

"Agh." Twilight naturally went into a break fall, that dissapated the force of the fall which helped her from getting seriously injured. She made a face as she wiped a smear of Plasmus goop off of her cheek "Eww." 

She barely got back up to her feet when Cyborg and Beast Boy, who attempted to do a combination, were tossed past her like rag dolls at the mercy of a sticky two year old. Robin, the only member with no powers, was the easiest link to push back. Even Starfire and Raven got gooped. It took almost an hour and a considerable amount of effort before they finally put him to sleep. Once the authorities put Plasmus's human form back into his sleep chamber and hauled him off to the prison, the Titans were finally able to go home. 

"Aw Man, I'm gonna have to shower for a week to get the gunk out of my hair!" Beast boy complained. 

"Speak for yourself, my baby's gonna need a full deep clean just to get the smell out of the seats. Man I knew we shouldn't have taken the T-car!" Cyborg whined. 

"Comes with the job." Twilight sighed. Unlike the rest of the team she had a bathroom right next to her room and installed a massive tub for the sake of having baths. She enjoyed the guilty pleasure. So she couldn't get to her room fast enough when the arrived home. Twilight dumped her clothes in her hamper and grabbed her robe. She started running water and lit some candles Twilight smiled happily as she went through her playlist while she waited for the tub to fill. Twilight hummed as she turned the faucet. Stripping her rode and setting it on the hanger by the door, she gingerly stepped into the warm water. Sinking into the tub, she let out a happy sigh. Once Twilight had scrubbed herself clean form her toes to her hair, she rested her head against the edge and enjoyed her soak. In the warm water after a long day it was easy to doze off. But Twilight wasn't worried, she would wake right up if her head slipped underwater. The comfortable atmosphere adding to her zen. 

~  
Twilight walked the long halls of the tower looking for her friends. She was heading for the main room where her friends often were or at least one of them. The doors finally opened but she was greeted by an empty room, the tv was on but the screen was static. 

"Huh, Beast Boy must have forgotten to turn the tv off again. He's so clueless sometimes." Twilight walked across the large room to find the remote. 

She was checking the cushions of the couch for the remote, her back to the tv, when the static changed. Or at least the sound went up and down pitch. Twilight turned around and saw the screen was shifting. She stepped closer out of curiosity. A hand form and shot out of the screen, latching onto her arm. Twilight was yanked with such a force she was pulled off her feet. "Nnnnna-!!!!!!!!"

Twilight flailed her limbs as she jerked up, water overflowing onto the floor. Twilight let a small shriek escape her lips, heart pounding, as she clung to the edge. More water hit the floor. 

There was a knock at the door. "Twilight, are you okay?" It was Robin. 

"Don't come in!" Twilight yelled, and then quickly, "I'm not decent." She stood up, grabbing some towels for the floor and one for herself and threw her robe on. She cracked the door. 

"Hey is everything alright, I heard water splashing." 

"Y-Yeah. Yes. I just dozed off in the tub and made a bit of a mess waking up. But I'm fine now." Twilight could feel her cheeks burning up with fluster. 

"Why don't you get some rest okay?" He smiled gently, concern still lingering across his features.

"Yeah, I will. Goodnight Robin." She returned his smile before shutting the door. Twilight sighed as she pulled the plug, the noise of water going down the drain filled the room. She turned her low music off. Twilight was moving the towels on the floor when "Ow." She pulled her sleeve back and blinked in surprise. There was a large bruise on her arm she was sure wasn't there before. She must have gotten it from the fight with Plasmus and only now noticed. It was the only reasonable explanation. 

But deep down, Twilight couldn't shake the unnerving feeling that there was something sinister going on.  
~  
The next night Twilight woke up on the floor, a foot away from her bed. More bruises on her legs that she was certain weren't there before. The night after that there was scratch marks freshly made on her lower back. And with each night came a new bruise or scratch located in an area that she had been attacked in her nightmares. And the nightmares themselves were getting more intense and realistic. Twilight wanted to chalk it up to stress. But with each passing night she rational theory was plagued by more doubt. She did not share this with the other Titans. In fact as far as they were concerned nothing was wrong. The reason Twilight was withholding was because it sounded like a bad horror movie. You get hurt in a dream you get hurt in real life? Ridiculous. But it was getting to a point were she didn't want to go to sleep anymore. She tried different way to stay up. She did a movie marathon with Beast Boy that lasted until 3 am. She went to sleep afterwords and still had a nightmare of the tower turning upside down causing her to fall. 

The following night, the fifth day in a row, she decided to research into dream studies, legends, and what ever else about dreams. There was a lot of studies on how the body mimics sensations of dreams to make it appear to be realistic. There was some lab trying to record dreams but was still in early stages. Other than that all she found was reaffirming only in bad horror movies did you die on a dream and die in real life. So when she wasn't getting anywhere with that she started looking into meanings behind the dreams. The recurring theme was being alone in her home, her sanctuary being violated, and an unknown attacker attempting to capture her. Some common and natural fears. 

Almost a week and the lack of sleep was starting to- no, not just starting. It was apparent Twilight was suffering deficient amount of sleep. Dark circles were forming under her eyes, was exhausted all day long, and even started dozing off at random times. Even while she was on her feet. To compensate she began drinking coffee. 

"Dude, since when do you drink coffee?" Beast Boy noticed as he finished making his meat free breakfast. 

"What, I drink coffee." She muttered as she took a sip. He gave her a weird look but had to drop it when the titan alert went off. 

"Cinderblock is on the loose!" Cyborg announced and the Titans mobilized. 

Twilight was dragging when they pulled up to the battle. Cyborg engaged Cinderblock first with his trademark sonic cannon. Then Raven used her powers to lift up mailboxes and chucked them. Cinderblock blocked the assault, charged at Cyborg and threw a lamp post at Raven. Starfire retaliated with her starbolts that olny seamed to anger him more. Beast Boy turned to an elephant to charge, in which Cinderblock grabbed him by the leg and flung hit at Starfire. Luckily the green boy changed back so the impact was less damaging but still knock them out of the sky. Robin exstending his staff and engaged head on while Cyborg came from the left and raven the right. Twilight got up into the air and hovered about a hundred feet above Cinderblock's thick head. A rush of adrenaline helped wake her up a bit. 

"Hit him with everything you got!" Robin ordered. 

Twilight concentrated on forming a powerful ball of light to shoot down while her team kept Cinderblock pinned until she unleashed the devastating blow. It had to be strong enough to knock him down. Looking below to adjust her aim as nessisary, her vision began to blur. Twilight blinked rapidly, trying to see clearly. She didn't realize she was also swaying until she shot her beam and it just missed. It did draw Cinderblock's attention. And as he turned to swat her out of the sky, her vision cleared and Twilight rapidly grew another orb. Robin shot a birdarang with cord around Cinderblock's legs at the same moment Twilight fired, this time hitting the monster dead in the face. The force of the beam combined with his legs tied caused Cinderblock to fall backwards. Robin managed to dodge just in time. 

"Alright, now that's what I'm talking about!" Cyborg cheered in victory. 

Starfire joined in, "Yes! We are the Victorious!" 

Twilight wavered, her vision blurred again. Raven looked to the sky, "Twilight!" She shouted as the white haired girl flipped forward and dropped out of the sky. Robin thought fast and shot a line that pulled him up rapidly. He caught her mid air, his arm wrapping around her torso and pulling her tight against him to make sure she wouldn't slip. Robin landed on the roof of a lower building and with his hand free cradled his friend's head. Twilight's eyes opened after a beat. 

"Are you alright? What happened?" Robin asked, his face laced with concern. 

Twilight sat up, "I don't know I just..." she trailed off. She did know. Lack of sleep got to her and compromised the mission. She could have hurt someone. Hell, she fell out of the sky. All because she closed her eyes for a second. 

"Twilight," His voice softened, "have you been getting enough sleep?"

"Not really..." she admitted sheepishly, self consciously covering her arm. 

Robin frowned as he helped her to her feet. "We'll finish up things here, why don't you go ahead and head back to the tower and we'll met you there." 

"Yeah okay." Twilight nodded. 

~ 

The sound of the door opening woke Twilight up. She was curled up on the couch, she hadn't remembered falling asleep there. "Oh good you're awake," Beast Boy's voice sounded from behind, "Cyborg and I are gonna go out for some pizza, wanna join?" 

Twilight sat up, "Yeah sure, just let me-" 

"Great!" She turned to see Beast Boys form heading out the door, "We'll meet you in the main entrance!" He disappeared before she could say anything else and the door shut after him. She arose from the couch all together and adjusted herself accordingly. Once the boys were looking for food seldom anything else matter over their quest. Espically Cyborg. For a guy who was half machine the dude count put down some serious food. Twilight saw it had gotten dark out, must have been time for dinner. Her feet treaded the carpeted floors as she headed for the entrance hall. The place was dimly lit for it being night time. She passed by the training room; the door was open and light spilled into the hall. 

"Twilight," Robin called after she had passed the entrance, his form in the doorway, "hey, I wanted to check on you after the mission." 

She looked over her shoulder as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh yeah." She felt like she had to explain herself, he was the leader and she almost compromised the mission. 

"I was gonna talk to you after we got back, but I didn't want to wake you." 

Huh. 

Now that was strange, and it was rather evident on her face. 

Robin stepped forward, "What is it, you look concerned." 

Twilight's eyebrows furrowed together. By her friend's accounts she had been asleep after their battle with Cinderblock, which seamed to be confirmed since she woke up on the couch not too long ago. But she hadn't been able to fall asleep without nightmares plaguing her for days now. She had not found what the cause was, and therefore them suddenly stopping seamed rather unlikely. In fact with what she knew from her experience with abnormal villains and shananagins, something stopping for no reason was downright suspicious. 

"Twilight," Robin rested a hand on her shoulder, "What ever it is you can tell me. You know that." 

She stepped back, away from him. His features were shadowed in the low light. Making it so only his masked against was visible from a dark silhouette. "No." Twilight whispered as she took another step away, "you are not my friend. Not the real Robin." She turned and ran, away from him, away from it. This wasn't the tower. This was not her real home. It was all an illusion. Created out of what she knew. A dream. And if this was a dream, then that meant she had to find to wake up. It was time to stop trying to escape the nightmare and instead face the monster head on like the Teen Titan she was. Twilight jogged to the point of which she had always woken up before. A sinister doorway she had always been pulled towards or was falling to. Now she moved towards it on her own volition. She did not know what to expect once she crossed the way, yet now with determination set it seamed less formidable. Twilight raised her hands in front of her and pushed through, the ground cutting off. Thus she fell down the eternal darkness. 

Free falling wasn't something Twilight particularly enjoyed doing. The drop of her internal organs against the air resistance/ gravity was she liked even less. Her skin prickled against the cold. Her eyes watered relentlessly. Despite being a dream, the fall was real. But she knew it would not last. There was an bottom to the pit. What lay there? Hopefully an answer. After what felt like she had been falling for hours, Twilight retained control on lucid sleep to slow her decent there was not markers, light, or any other warnings. She just knew it was time to stop. Her bare feet make contact with smooth just cold, hard rock. Much like the floor of a cavern. Resting her hand along the wall, she felt her way around. 

The sound of her gentle footfalls was the only sound. How empty and vast it all seamed. Twilight didn't necessarily hate it, for she did not fear darkness itself despite her powers creating light. You could find comfort in darkness if you did not fear the unknown that may hide within it. How that was often the root to many one's fears, the unknown. The truth was seldom few were comfortable with not being in control. And when control is not in your favor people tend to panic. 

The darkness gradually lightened, her eyes adjusting as she went along. Just enough to make out shapes. The path way got narrower. Eventually coming to a stop. As she strained her eyes to see what was in front of her, there was a new sound. It started no more than a whisper, growing in so immense it echoed inside her own head. Twilight raised her hands up in front of her face as air whirled around her body. She squinted and made out a large form; nearly four times her size. So this was the monster in the dar k. She lower her hands as she shifted her weight. 

"AT LAST, THE LITTLE TITAN ARRIVES. YOU ARE SMALLER THAN I EXPECTED, FOR ONE WHO HAS RESISTED ME FOR AS LONG AS YOU HAVE." It spoke in a booming, gravelly voice. 

"And who might you be exactly?" Twilight was focused on deserting any more details of her enemy. 

"I AM THEE ETERNAL. THE ONE WHO RESIDED IN THE DEPTHS OF YOUR MIND. I AM YOUR GREATEST FEARS."

"So the boogie man hiding under the bed." She summed up annoyed. 

The form grunted. Twilight barely managed to dodge as a arm or appendage obliterated where she once stood. "SILENCE! HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WHEN I CONTROL YOUR FATE, TINY TITAN! THIS IS MY RHEALM, I CONTROL THIS WORLD. NONE OF YOUR FRIENDS CAN HELP YOU HERE. YOU ARE AT MY MERCY." 

Twilight groaned as she landed heavily on her back. Well isn't this guy (she was assuming by the level of arrogant ego) a piece of work. She pushed herself up and decided to attack back. She jumped in the air and threw some punches and kicks. Some of them landed, but seamed to have little effect. It was rather solid. Her enemy seamed merely amused by her efforts. 

"THERE ARE MANY WHO ASSUME THE ONE CALLED BEAST BOY IS THE WEAKEST LINK OF YOUR TEAM, WHEN IN FACT IT IS YOU. WITHOUT YOUR TEAM YOU ARE LOST IN YOUR OWN DREAMS. HOW I WILL ENJOY YOUR DEFEAT." 

"Oof!" Twilight huffed as something, she couldn't tell if it was a rock or him, came down on her head. She was getting her butt kick, she'd never admit out load he might have been right. With her vision impaired, unknown terrain, and no backup she was at a sincere disadvantage. 

"YOU ARE PATHETIC. AND ONCE I HAVE DISPATCHED OF YOU, I WILL BREAK THE REST OF THE TEEN TITANS APART AS EASILY AS I HAVE DONE WITH YOU. FOR THIS IS THE ONE DREAM YOU SHALL NEVER AWAKE FROM." 

"That's it!" Twilight whispered quietly. This was a dream, her dream. So if this guy was going to barge in and kick her down in her own head, she was damned to go down without a fight. "That right pal, this is a dream in my head. Meaning I decide how this is gonna go down!" 

She lifted her hands, bright light exuding from he palms. Fresh confidence allowing her to stand her ground. "You, what ever names you go by, are an intruder here. This is my head and you are not welcomed here." The brightness grew in size, pushing the darkness back. There was some resistance as he tried to put up a fight. Twilight gritted her teeth as she expanded her powers all around him, the triangle eyes the only feature poking from behind the light. "Get out of my head!!" Twilight shouted, exploding in a burst of white energy until there was nothing but vast white all around her. She knew she had regained control. 

~

Her breathing deepened as she left unconsciousness gracefully. Twilight's eyes fluttered open, vision momentarily blurry from sleep. The grey ceiling of the medical wing was her first sight, the monitor on the screen beeping above her. There was an excited gasp and Starfire's red head popped in front of her. 

"Friend, you have awaken! Oh, how joyful I am to see you're alright. After we returned from our battle with the Cinderblock, we found you outside the tower and you would not wake." Star explained as Twilight sat up. " Cyborg brought you here and have been monitoring you all night." 

"Don't tell me you've been up all night," Twilight spoken gently as she pushed a stray lock behind her ear. Her braid had frayed from being slept on. 

"We all have, we were worried about you." The Tameranian wrapped her in a strong hug. 

Twilight returned her sentiments as the door opened and Cyborg and Robin came in. "I thought there was a change in the monitor." Cyborg smiled as he walked over, "Welcome back." 

"I will share the good news with Beast Boy and Raven." Star announced before she flew off. Twilight smiled as she crossed her legs, Robin took a seat on the bed next to her. 

Cyborg pressed the touch screen of the computer, "When you didn't regain conscious I ran some tests and found that your icemmerce levels were high. Its a hormone produced during rem sleep. In normal doses its safe, but the amount in your system were at a dangerous level, like the kind you find in comatose patients. Luckily it looks like they're going back down." 

Twilight was looking at Cy, giving him her full attention while he spoke. She felt her hand being taken and her sleeve being pulled up. She turned her head to Robin studying the bruises and cuts on her arm with a concerned frown. "How did these happen?" 

Twilight blushed as she squeezed his hand in only semi-shame. "So..." she proceeded to explain the past five days she had been experiencing, up to what happen in her dream and how she was able to wake up. The boys listened without interrupting until she had finished her tale. 

"Twilight, why didn't you tell us anyone this what happening?" Robin asked, his sincerity making her heart swell. "You know, as your friends we would have believed you. We could have helped you."

"I didn't believe it myself. It all seamed like something out of Beats Boy's movies. But, I realized I could have gotten hurt or one of you could have been hurt. I'm sorry." 

"Don't kick yourself too hard, it all turned out alright in the end. It's not like we had a doubt you couldn't handle yourself." Cy smiled, "This calls for some waffles." 

Twilight nodded as he went ahead as she turned to her friend. "Promise me the next time you're in trouble," Robin started, "you'll tell us. No matter how crazy or unrealistic it may seam. We all care about you." She gave him a hug to show her affection to his words. 

They held the hug for a beat before he pulled back with a smile, "Come on, lets get some food." They got up together and left the medical wing behind. Twilight didn't bother to contain her smile as it radiated. She had no doubt that she would have nothing but sweet slumbers knowing that she was surrounded by the most caring friends she could ever have to call her own.


	2. Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Grayson starts school and make a new friend named Eve, a fellow adopted orphan like himself. Eve is unsure of his attention but soon the two become fast friends. But on August 19, close to midnight, the winds take a change for the two misfits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Young Justice   
> OC used: Eve Cordell, age 13.   
> Warnings: none for this story, g rating. Hints at a ship. An adorable first meetings.

Eve fiddle with the navy blue skirt of her mandatory school uniform as the bus rolled to the stop. It wasn't that she disliked skirts, it was the idea of having to wear a uniform. But when you were enrolled at a private school like Gotham Academy, you had to sacrifice choice of clothing. Not that Eve had a choice in schools, being only 13 years of age, but given the circumstances she could have been a lot worse off. Eve was a foster kid, and had only been adopted two years ago by Mary and Lewis Cordell. They were..... nice-ish. The Cordell's were good Christians who enjoyed having money for comfortable lifestyles. Not the richest in Gotham but certainly not poor. And when Mary found she could not reproduce on her own, they decided to give themselves graciously to adopting orphans. And that was how they got Eve. But Eve was..... different from them. She didn't believe in God, she didn't like any of her adoptive parent's friends, and as she got older she was beginning to realize she didn't like her adoptive parents at all. Hell, they weren't even there to drop her off of her first day of school. As a minor, she could do nothing but follow along. 

When the door whined she slung her back pack on her shoulder and hopped off quickly. Eve was going into Freshman year, but she was behind academically. Her education lagged being thrown into Foster care and bounced around a bit. She was told when they came for orientation there was a chance she would be held back a year depending on how well she did for the first semester. Even though it was the first day for everyone she still felt self-conscious about being new. It was different when you were a foster kid. You always felt on the outside of everything.

Three blocks down the school in all its pristine glory waited. The place was a massive brown and white building. And tons of kids in navy jackets, white shirts, and red ties. All the little matching kids. Eve sighed, running her pale fingers through her short dark locks as her sea green eyes scanned the place. "I could make a run for it," she mused to herself. 

Eve didn't ditch despite humoring herself. She went in and blended in with the sea of students. She headed for the main office to pick up her schedule. She figured she'd taken the few minutes before the bell rang to find her first class. Her plan was foiled by Principle Dowser, who insisted on walking her to first period: World History 1. "Great. If I didn't feel like such an outsider before." She thought to herself. The bell rang before they hit the room so her entrance was even more noticeable than it already was. She wanted to get swallowed up into the floor. 

"Principle Dowser," The teacher, a woman in her early thirties, greeted. 

"Mrs. Emmers, I would like to introduce a new and last minute enrollment to Gotham Academy. This is Evena-"

"Eve." The girl interrupted with a scowl, she hated her full first name. 

"Eve Cordell." The principle correct. "If you could assign a liaison to make sure ms. Cordell gets where she needs to for today." 

"Of course." The teacher nodded and the man finally left. "There's an empty desk you can take and we can choose a liaison at the end of class. Settle down so I can take roll." She raise her voice when the students started chatter among themselves.

Eve quickly sat, she still felt like there were eyes on her. About halfway thru role call, she heard something light (her guess a pencil) land near her on the floor. She poked her head over the desk top and saw a small folded piece of paper by her foot. It was too neatly folded to be random trash. She leaned over and her nimble fingers plucked the white discard. As she sat up Eve unfolded quietly. It was a small piece of paper, less than a half sheet. There was one sentence written in pen. 'Welcome to the aster' with a little smiley dude. She sneaked a glance behind her and was only met with strange faces. It could have been anyone. She turned her eyes forward as she folded the note ad slid it into her back pack. 

~

The final bell seemed to take forever to ring. Eve dumped her english, math, and history book into her backpack. The weight doubled as she slung it over her shoulder. "I just want to get this outfit off, grab a bite to eat. Maybe I'll go by the mall, gas stations are too sketchy." She muttered to herself as she walked outside and down the steps. Talking out loud helped her gather her thoughts when her head was crammed with too much information. 

"Evie!" A boyish voice jumble her from her thoughts. 

She turned to a short, neat-haired boy suddenly at her side. He had a large smile and eyes that matched the sky. His was very skinny, but she suspected is stature would change come puberty. "Name's Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick" She snorted, "We didn't get the chance to properly introduce ourselves. I'm in your history and Earth science." 

Eve took his word for it, but honestly people were a blur. But when she started walking again he followed like an eager pup. "So what classes do you got?"

"Uh English 1, algebra 1, p.e...." 'why is he talking to me?' Eve thought to herself. 

"Anything fun besides the gen-eds?" He asked. 

Eve stopped, which forced him to stop, "Okay, why are you here?"

"What you mean? Just getting to know a new friend, if you want." Dick shrugged. 

Before Eve could respond a nice black car pulled up. "Sorry, my ride's here. See ya tomorrow!" Dick waved and then he was gone. Eve watched the car leave and shook her head. He was probably only be nice because he didn't have friends yet. As soon as he made some new friends he'd move on from her. That were Eve's first impressions. 

In reality she couldn't have been more wrong. The first week became 2, then 4, and every single day of the 5 days they were in school he talked to her. Grayson somehow traded desks so he could sit next to her in history and was always waiting to talk before class started. And after the final bell he'd wait by her locker and walk with her out. He was always had a new play on words conversation, some funny breakfast story, or running commentary on the history of Gotham's most insignificant public tools. Goofy stuff like that. He wanted to make her laugh. 

Eve held her doubts, for the first week. But it was hard to distance from the persistent warmth. She called him by his surname, instead of Dick, for comfort reasons. And he called her Evie. She didn't notice it until some dork in her math tried to call her that while asking her out. It bothered her coming out of someone else's mouth, like it sounded wrong. But when Dick did it she never once correct him. "That must be what having a friend is like." She decided. 

On August 20th, things changed. Dramatically. 

~*~

Of course Eve knew who Bruce Waynn was. The only part about the billionaire being Grayson's adoptive father that she was envious of was that they had a close relationship. Wyann wanted and cared about Dick. A sentiment she was certain she did not share with her own. The little Orphan Annie dream come true. Dick was humble about his life. Hell, when he learned she was an adopted, his word, he was ecstatic. 

"I knew I liked you! You should come over so we can compare notes." He insisted with his ever-present grin. 

So now here she was, pulling through the gate. Mary (foster mom) was over the moon thrilled when Eve said she had made a friend. Less so when it was a boy. It returned ten-fold when Eve mentioned this new friend, whom was a boy, was also Bruce Wayne's adopted son. So the subject of going over to the Wayne Manor wasn't as difficult as initially thought. But Mary only supported for selfish reasons. After all, "Getting in with Bruce Wayne via our children will set our statues at the club immensely!" And other babble on how their new family friendship would benefit her. Mary was too wrapped in her fantasies to see Eve roll her eyes. 

After the all clear, a date was set. Friday after the final bell, she walked with him and waited for Alfred to pick them up. She had mixed feelings about going, but when the black car pulled up she followed Dick into the rear passenger seat. An elder gentleman was manning the wheel, "Miss Cordell I presume." He watched them get settled and buckled up. 

"That's Alfred, he's the butler." 

Eve snorted, "You sound like such a rich kid." Dick snickered at the comment. 

The drive lasted twenty-eight minutes. Eve's leg bounced the entire time, despite Dick cracking jokes trying to distract her. Alfred pulled to the front of the mansion and the kids got out on their own accord. "Here, I'll show you around." Dick said eagerly and tugged on her arm. Alfred watched them go before pulling off to the garage. 

"Start with the closest bathroom." Eve tugged on her strap, itching to get out of uniform. 

Alfred hit the car phone and dialed Mr. Wayne, whom was at his company. "I wanted to remind Master Bruce that Master Dick has a guest over this afternoon. The one he's been speaking of these past few weeks from school." As Alfred was saying this, Bruce was pulling up the camera footage of his home. He could see the two misfits in the main entry now. Grayson was practically vibrating with excitement, even through the screen. The girl accompany him was more reserved. She was taking in her surroundings. Bruce studied her. Dick had assured him Eve was a civilian and he was just making a new friend. Bruce had done a background check on her of course before he gave the okay, which wasn't easy to do on a minor who had no criminal record. That in of itself was some comfort. But he wouldn't be Batman if he didn't go the extra mile in finding everything out about who was coming into his house. What he did find he determined satisfactory. 

"Here you go," Dick showed the door to one of probably dozens of bathrooms with a little dramatic flare in his hands. "I'm gonna change out of my uniform, holler if you get lost." 

Eve smirked and went inside. It was a fairly normal. Eve slid her bag off, and unzipped. She pulled out a hoodie and lounge pants and set them on the sink before unbuttoning her white shirt. She folded her jack and skirt first, then her shirt and tie. Underneath the shirt she wore a white tank top because the shirt was sorta sheer upon close inspection. She shimmied her black lounge pants on and then threw her moss green hood on that was slightly large. Eve felt better in her cozy clothes. 

Back out in the hall Eve managed to find her way back into the main entrance. There were at least half a dozen halls branching off from the spacious room, a flight of stairs that went in opposite directions. Total Dracula's castle vibe. "Grayson," she called out, "Where are you? Hell, where am I even?" She muttered the second part as she climbed the stairs. "Hey Grayson, don't make me use your first name." 

There was a childish laugh that echoed into the space. His head poked out of the top of the stairs to the right, "there's no need you use threats ya know." He had put on a red hood with a black jacket over, and black skinny pants. She climbed up to meet him, "You sound like a demented child laughing like that." 

Dick only laughed more and showed her his room, which felt more normal. He had a bean bag chair, a desk and chair for studying, his bed, the closet, a drawer, and two windows. She took the blue bean bag and he sat on his bed. "So, what's the story of Evie?" He asked. 

"Not much to tell." She shrugged, "Grown up in the system, got adopted two years ago, and in about four I'll finally move out on my own. I don't got an interesting life like your orphan Annie." 

"Alright, what about your parents? Adoptive." He chuckled. 

Again Eve shrugged, "they're okay I guess. We don't see eye to eye on a lot of things. And I feel like they don't get me. Like they got me to help their image." 

"Come on, you don't really think that." 

"Trust me when you meet Mary you'll see how self absorbed she is. And Lewis just goes along with what ever she wants to keep her happy. But I don't loath them, we just don't agree on a wide verity of topics. In fact, I think they're talking about adopting another kid but younger. So you know, easier to brainwash." Eve joked dryly. She meant it when she said she wasn't bother by her life story but the sarcasm made it seam doubtful. 

"Okay, so what'd you do when you move out? Got any big plans?" 

"Yeah, go on a year traveling around the world. Then find somewhere outside the city. Maybe buy a chuck of land in the country so I don't have to interact with people. Maybe Colorado." Eve slid her hands into her pocket. 

"A farm?"

"No, just a piece of land big enough for a little cabin and space away from others." 

Dick sat up, "So you'd spend your days in isolation, what'd you do to keep from going bored out of your skull." 

"Call you every five minutes and annoy you." She chuckled, "I'd read, paint, hike, do normal things everyone else does." 

"Yeah just alone." 

Eve sat back, "Nothing wrong with being alone. There's a finite difference between seeking out personal time, and loneliness." 

~

Gotham City, August 19, 23:47. 

People thought a quiet night for a big city was a blessing, but anyone who lived in Gotham knew it was far too suspicious. Especially before midnight. A quiet block, empty streets, not even the echo of sirens in the distance. Suspicious. 

The sound of feet slapping the pavement broke the night air, accompanied by heavy breathing. Eve's grey convers hit the ground in full run. Her lungs burned and her legs tingled but she didn't dare slow down. She was being chased, but she never dared to look back. She knew he was still following, from the occasional object being thrown at her to try and derail her. Eve had gotten some distance between her and her pursuer by running through a busy street and then hopping the subway. But she had a sinking feeling in her gut he would not stay far behind for long. "I need to get off the street." She thought to herself as she looked around. 

There was door with a electric key lock. Meaning it was alarmed. It was a calculated risk, but she rather explain herself to the police than stay out in the open exposed like this. Eve spotted a piece of discarded concrete block in the alley by the dumpster. She hoisted it up to her chest with a grunt. Eve dropped it onto the door knob and the alarm immediately went off. She dropped the block and pulled the door open and slammed it behind her. In the darkness she used her hand against the wall to help guide her, the alarm continuously ringing. 

A quiet night for patrol for they Dynamic duo. Although it was still early in the evening, for them at least. For any normal person, minus the party teens/ college kids, it was late. Robin pulled up a digital map showing a pinging light, "There's a break in at Marketer and Associates Financial. Finally some action!" He declared eagerly as Batman had the Bat-mobile pull up and the two jumped in. Batman inputted the coordinates and the computer automatically. 

Eve was slowing down from the steep incline of the third flight of stairs she was on. Her breathing was ragged. She was exhausted. She came to a stop of one of the landings, desperately needing a break. The alarm was going off continuously off in the building but it was dulled where she was in between floors. Eve gripped the rail as she tried to get air in her lungs. Eve gulped oxygen, trying to stop panting. The sensation of something cold and clammy wrapped around her ankle and yanked her off her feet. Eve let out a scream and felt her she shoulder yank uncomfortably as she tired to hang on. Her grip failed and she got a face full of concrete. Eve rolled on her back to get a look at what was grabbing her. She could make out a faint outline of a large shape. 

"The third child of the failed mother, abandoned the day she was born. The first was still, the second a mad little Alice, and never a father to claim." A deep, raspy voice spoke what sounded like a nursery rhyme, "And on the new hour call of her brith, she shall take her form; incarnate of Azlin Samadhi." 

"What the Hell are you babbling about crazy?!" Eve screamed as she began kicking him, it, whatever! "Let me go! Freak!" 

She got a chuckle in response, "What a little fighter, a survivor! You are the right child there is no doubt."

"What do you want?!" Eve demanded, continuing to fight to get free. 

"To set the wheels in motion, dear child. To set apart the limits of understand of your small world." It had a very long, narrow face. What was terrifying about it was the proportions were all wrong. The black eyes were large and slightly offset, the nose slim and dainty so that it appeared as though it was no more than a line. The mouth was large with thin, pouted lips. The chin came to a sharp point. Its eyebrows were so thin at first glance they seamed to be drawn on. Its' skin was a olive tone with dark spots. A mop of greasy black hair dangled down from it's scalp past it's shoulders. There were no discernible feature that could confirm gender was male other than the deep voice. To Eve it looked like a troll creature from her SpiderWick books she read last summer. 

Eve grunted as she kicked again, but it reached a long, gnarly hand from the folds of a coat that made the rest of its body a mound shape. The arm was as thin as a twig, but the hand was large enough to palm a basketball. Dirty-looking, with yellow, chunky, nails. It ensnared her arm with a death grip. It reminded her of a chameleon the way it moved its limbs. 

"LEMMEGO!" Eve shrieked as another mit extended and wrapped around the back of her neck. They were cold as ice. The cold traveled down her spine and spread out to her limbs via her veins. Gradually she stopped struggling and her breathing slowed like she was asleep, but Eve's eyes were still open. 

"Still yourself." It whispered as her body relaxed. 

23:58, the faint shift in the air alerted the creature to new presences. It had been waiting for the heroes to show. Setting the girl down, legs first, onto the floor with her back to the stairwell. It moved forward and left her behind, back down the steps. 

The Dynamic Duo came from the roof access, and caught a glimpse a dark form escaping down the steps and the motionless body it left behind. Batman signaled for Robin to check the body while he perused the assailant. Batman jumped over the railing to cut the distance quicker. Robin flipped and landed gracefully on the flat a foot away. He knelt down, "Hey are you alright?" He notice there was a strange bluish mark beginning to fade on the back of the neck. Robin took a picture and then gently turned her on her back. 

"EVIE?!" Robin could hid the shock seeing his friend. Her checked her pulse to make sure she was alive. Her eyelids slowly fluttered opened and shut. He softened his voice, "Evie, can you hear me? What happened?" Eve moaned quietly, he could tell she wasn't all there. Robin suspected she either sustained a concussion or she was drugged. "Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance and get you to a hospital-"

"No." Eve barely raised her voice but she still silence the Boy Wonder, "No hospital. I want to go home." 

"You need to see a doctor." Robin frowned, "What happened?" 

"My head.... s-spinning. I want to go home now." She scrunched her eyes shut and turned her head away. "Home, please." 

"Can you tell me what he did to you? Evie it's important." Robin stressed as he noted her pulse was slowly rising. 

"It..... grabbed me and did... something. Can I go home now?" Eve attempted with very little achievement to push herself up. 

"Yeah, I'll take you home. We just need to make a quick stop okay?" Robin assured as he slid his arm under her torso. He pulled her arm across his shoulders to pull her up to semi standing. While Robin was still small and lean, he had a strong core and was fairly strong from acrobatics. And Eve weighed about the same as he did so it wasn't too difficult carrying her. It was just slow going as she barely moved her feet. "*grunt* Come on Evie, use your feet." 

Robin managed to get her outside and to the Bat mobile. And during that time Batman had caught and restrained Eve's attacker. Batman looked down at the two. His face showed no emotion but he too recognized the girl who leaned heavily against Robin and softly groaned. 

"There's a mark on the back of her neck but no other injuries. They way she's out of it I think she's been drugged." 

"We'll drop her off at the hospital." Batman opened the Batmobile. 

"She doesn't want to go. Its the only thing I can get out of her." Robin grunted as he set her down in the back and strapped her in.

"Nnhh," Eve stirred a little. "No Hospi-tal. Bad thingsss I'm fine I just... I need to gota bed. I have school in the morning...." she broke off into intangible murmurs. 

Batman had them stop by a clinic and had a nurse collect a sample of blood and do an exam to make sure Eve was physically alright. By the time they made it to the clinic the mark was gone. When Eve got too fussy he gave in and took her home where she curled up in her bed fully dressed. The Duo returned to the cave but the night was far from over. While the computer analyzed the blood sample, Batman pulled up security footage from the building that was broken into and the following street footage to piece together what occurred. When Alfred came to drop a cup of coffee Bruce had reconstructed Eve's movements down the street to where she was found by cutting multiple camera angles together. 

"An odd hour for a young lady to be out sir." Alfred commented watching the girl break into the building. 

"Just another unanswered question." 

"Clearly she was going to great lengths to escape her pursuer." 

"Indeed." Bruce skipped forward to the moment Eve was grabbed. She watched her struggle before becoming still. He pulled up the image Dick took of the back of her neck. "what ever this make was it faded away within 15 minutes that put Cordell into a drug-like state. Analysis confirms there were no narcotics in play. But, her Hemoglobin levels are elevated."

~~~

Dick was hoping Eve would stay at home the next day. Alas, he spotted her at her locker before class. She was loading her backpack up. She zipped it shut and slung across her back, making her way to the door.

"Hey Evie," he caught up to her, "Class is back that way." 

"Then you should go that way." Eve responded in a flat tone. 

"Are you skipping?" 

"Don't worry about it Grayson. It doesn't concern you." Eve frowned. She felt like there was something else but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"You know you can talk to me about stuff." He placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Eve looked into his blue eyes and had a sense of almost deja vu. "I'm not feeling very well, I just wanted to grab my homework so I don't fall behind in class. See you Monday." 

Dick knew he shouldn't feel bad when she lied to him, but it still stung. He let her get a head start before he followed, messaging Bruce Eve was skipping class while simultaneously hacking into the school to confirm his suspicions. Her parents hadn't called her out of class for the day. Meaning she was lying to them about being at school. It begged the question, where was she going? 

Unfortunately the answer would have to wait. About a mile of trailing from the school Dick got a notification that Penguin had mounted a heist at Gotham City Museum of Antiquities and had taken hostages. A more pressing matter where lives were in danger. He grimaced as he saw her form vanish around the corner. He hurried off to the museum to assist Batman. The museum took about a hour, that including travel time. At this point Eve could have been anywhere. She never checked in at the school. And he knew her too well to know she wouldn't be with her adoptive parents. "What's going on Evie?" Robin wondered as he turned from the perps wrapped up for the cops. 

~  
Mount Justice, Happy Harbor, August 20 18:34.

Batman pulled up the hologram keyboard for the computer, "surveillant picked up heavy activity in an industrial district in Providence. There appears to be lots of shipments moving through. Sports Master has be identified running the operation and it's believed he is operating on behalf of the League of Shadows. Your mission is to find out what he's moving, where, and if necessary, shut it down." 

The Team boarded the BIO ship and M'gann set their course. During flight time they went over recon parameters. Not that they needed them, but Aqualad as leader, wanted to maintain everyone was on the same page. Robin and Miss Martian would go in first and report back telepathically. Should they run into trouble the rest of the team would intervene in two groups. Aqualad and Artemis would enter from the east entrance while Superboy would come in from the south. Two entrances provide more confusion and distribute the fight. And hopefully help Robin and/or Miss Martian out should they get caught. 

The Bio ship slowed and the team stood, going into stealth attire. Robin used the cable to be lowered to the ground safely while Miss M used levitation. Once both of them hit the ground they silently rushed towards the cluster of building. There were three enclosed by a perimeter fence. They headed for the first building to infiltrate. Robin ducked behind a truck to avoid being spotted which happen to face an alley between two buildings. His eyes narrowed as he saw movement,"Wait a minute- Evie!?"

Robin forgot the mission and stuck his arm out, grabbing her arm and pulled her behind the crate, "What are you doing here? Do you know the people here, people who work for the League of Shadows?! Have you any idea how dangerous these people are?" He demanded in a hushed whisper. 

"Yes Grayson." Eve snapped with her arms crossed, "When were you gonna tell me you're the boy wonder?" 

"Wha- how did you know!?" 

"Because you are the only person on the entire planet who calls me Evie! And you mask only covers your eyes, does no one else look at your face?" She responded her voice rising an octave. 

"Shh!" 

"Don't shush me!" Eve snapped again, but she did lower her voice. 

"Robin," Aqualad's voice came over telepathy, "Why aren't you in position?" 

"Yeah, ran into a slight hiccup." He turned away from her to respond, knowing the mission came first. 

"Are you ignoring me all of a sudden? Don't make me use your first name!" Eve huffed. 

"What kind of hiccup?" Aqualad's vocie stressed. 

Robin took Eve's hand and began pulling her with him, "A civilian, I am removing from range. Delay for five while I get her in the clear." 

"Standing by." Aqualad acknowledged. 

"Suddenly too much of a hero to answer me?" Eve snatched her hand back when they reached the permitter. 

"Look, I have to do this mission first. Just stay here out of sight until I come back and get you." 

She frowned at him, "That's it? Were not gonna talk about this?" 

"Trust me, we have a lot to discuss. Now's not a good time." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "Just stay out of sight okay. And if you get spotted, jump the fence and make a run for it. I promise I'll come find you and then you can explain yourself." 

He gave her shoulder a squeeze for reassurance. Then he ran off disappearing from view. She scoffed, 'explain herself'. Like she was really gonna just breeze past the whole Superhero thing. She'd have to have major amnesia to forget that. She kicked the dirt, "Screw this, I'm not waiting here!" She huffed under her breath and made her way back the loading warehouse. It was a bit risky as there were more foot traffic. Eve crept by and hid behind everything she could. She ducked inside and hurried out of sight. 

Robin and Miss M infiltrated the building, he took to the offices to find a computer access while she checked the floor. She levitated closer but keeping in camouflage mode. "It looks like they are moving weapons, technology, just all sort of stuff. Is this all really going to the same place?" 

"Nope," Robin responded, "downloading cargo tracking, and manifest. Drop zones from war zones to crime heavy areas in major cites. There's no way we can leave and allow them to continue." He tried not to think about Eve in the area, 'what's she even doing here?'

"Who are you talking about?" Wally asked. 

"Never mind," Robin tried not to cringe (he had to be care what he thought while psychically linked.)

"Alright, we will get into position." Aqualad verified. 

Once the download finished, Robin left the computer. They didn't have to wait long before Superboy make his smashing entranced. Aqualad and Artemis followed suit. The bad guys were caught off guard but quickly weaponized and fired back. Robin and Miss Martian revealed themselves to help subdued the enemies. 

Eve pressed against the shelf when the building shook. It sounded like someone just ran a truck through the wall. She was among the crates towards the back of the loading bay. There were shouts and gunfire. The gunfire especially made her feet start moving, "Maybe I should have waited outside." She turned the corner and screeched to a stop. There were two guys with automatic guns; when they say her they pointed their weapons and started yelling at her to freeze. Eve slowly showed her hands, hoping they wouldn't open fire. Above, an almost demented laugh made the men look up. 

Robin jumped over the top of the shelf and landed in between the two men. He used a sweep to knock the legs out under one of the men and used the same momentum to turn and execute a round kick the ugly friend. Followed up with a hook punch to the button to knock him out. Then Robin returned to the first guy and threw his knee into his face. "I thought I told you to stay outside!" He yelled at her, riding the high of fighting. 

"If I had know you'd piss off the guys with guns I would have!" Eve shouted back, more upset there was a gun in her face a moment ago than anything else at the moment. 

"Well what did you think was going to happen when I said mission?" 

"Don't pretend I didn't find out you're moonlighting with Batman ten minutes ago!" 

"You're right," He exhaled, "I'm sorry I forgot you're the one person here who's not mission adjusted. I'm just a little Whelmed." 

Eve snorted, "you mean over-whelmed." 

"What's wrong with whelmed?" 

"Because I-" Eve saw behind him, once of the guys he took down was getting back up and reach for his gun, "Look out!!" 

Eve extended her hand to point. Things seamed to slow down and Robin turned, retreating a birderang from his utility belt. Eve's adrenaline rushed through her blood and a tingling sensation ran from her neck to her arms. A pale bluish-green symbol appeared on the back of her hand and neck. Her eyes glowed with a matching hue. A transparent wall of the same color formed in front of them. Robin's eyes went wide and he turned back to his friend. When the guy's finger shifted to the trigger, a pulse burst from the wall and knocked him flat. The gun skirted across the floor and under the shelf so it was out of reach. 

Eve let out the breath she was holding and the glow in her eyes, and the wall protecting them vanished. "How did you do that?" Robin grabbed her hand, studding the mark that was less pigmented but still visible. 

"I- I don't know! I've never done that before it just happened!" Eve was even more flabbergasted. 

"It might be related to last night, what do you remember?" Robin looked back up to her face. 

"That this freak was chasing me and he said some were nursery rhyme thing and them when he grabbed me it was like I was dunked in cold water. I don't know how else to describe it. Wait, where you there?" 

"How else do you think you got home?"

"Cause I was hoping it was just all a nightmare?" Eve shrugged. The sounds of gunfire had dropped. Indicating the rest of the Team was finishing containing the area. Eve chewed the inside corner of her bottom lip anxiously as she looked at the bad guys; still processing what had transpired. "What do we do now?" She looked at Grayson hoping he knew. 

Robin smiled and put his hands on her shoulder, "We figure this stuff out okay. I promise we're gonna help you." The warmth radiating from him helped Eve's anxiety lessen. " Now, stay close to me." Robin took her hand and she followed him.


	3. Switched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the episode by the same title: StarFire struggles to bond with her female friends, espically Raven as they are polar opposites. When a myserious package is left for the Titans shows up at their door, the group is surprised by puppet repilcas of themselves. Seams harmless enough, right? Well, the girls have swapped bodies and the boys are out to get them as a new enemy called the Puppet King pulls the strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom- Teen Titants  
> Oc used- Twilight, powers is creates beams in the shifts of light and can levitate  
> Rating- G  
> Relationships- none romantic, friend ship development. 
> 
> Based off competely of the Episode Switched, I watched the episode while I wrote this so it was a close as possible. I only own my Oc twilight.

Switched

StarFire had been on earth for some time now, but she still had many earth cultures to learn/participate in. In particular, the female bonding rituals were of interest. On Tamaran she had only her sister BlackFire, and even then bonding with her was difficult. She had hoped when she came to earth and joined the Titans to bond with new friends. But it did not come as easy as she wished. While Star Fire seamed to be getting along with the boys (aside from a few awkward bumps along the way), she was struggling to have the same with her female companions. Twilight was easy going but she often came and went from the tower without notice. So it was hard to catch her before she left. And then there was Raven. 

Raven was by far the most difficult to bond with. She was extremely withdrawn to everyone. She was private and did not partake in small talk. In fact the only things Raven did in her down time was either reading or mediating. And that was with the group, otherwise she was in her room and often wished not to be disturbed. This is did nothing to discourage StarFire's attempts for going to the mall of shopping, hair decorating, and the painting of nails. 

Raven was taking the opportunity to mediate in the living room. It was surprisingly quiet, which suggested most of her roommates were out. The boys anyway, Twilight was actually in her room dancing to her playlist. However it was Raven whom StarFire found first. 

"Forgive my interruption, but I was hoping you had seen Robin?" The ever cheerful Tamaranian asked. 

Raven's face scrunched up, "No." 

"Oh, perhaps Cyborg?"

"No." 

"Beast Boy?"

"My eye's are closed StarFire. I haven't 'seen' anyone." 

"Oh. They must be doing the hanging out, someplace." Star turned to go, but turned back. "Perhaps we should do the hanging out! We never have before and conceivably it could be fun. We could journey to the mall of shopping, or preform braiding maneuvers of each other's hair or-" The annoyance rolling off of Raven stopped her. "You, wish to be alone?"

"How could you tell?" Sarcasm dripped from Raven's mouth before she straighten up. She had just started to get back to her zen when the door opened and Cyborg shouted out, "Mail Call!" It was so unexpected Raven fell to the floor. 

The boys entered the room with Cyborg carrying a large creat. Twilight entered behind them. StarFire greeted her friends, "Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy you are back! It was, quiet while you were gone." 

Raven dusted herself off, "Not that quiet." 

Cyborg set the create on the table. "What's that?" Twilight asked, her mood rather content. 

"Check it out," Beast Boy explained as they all surrounded the box, "This was sitting by the front door. Fan mail! Probably from one of my many admirers." As he said this he rose his eyebrows to which Raven rolled her eyes. 

Robin looked down at the note. "Actually, it doesn't say who its from." 

"Well lets open it up and find out." Cy said as he lifted the lid. 

Everyone leaned in closer, eager to see. Inside was certainly a surprise. They were dolls, or rather puppet replicas of them. Everyone reached in and pulled their mini figures out. The details were incredibly accurate. Someone had a lot of time on their hands, as was stated by Raven. StarFire found her little puppet self quiet amusing. Beast Boy worked the control to hit Robin's Puppet, "Dude, my puppet its totally kicking your Puppet's butt!" 

"Not for long!" Robin replied and they two began to to battle. Cyborg and Twilight also joined in. The boys making fighting noises while Twilight giggled. Star also wanted to partake in the puppet fight and attempted to engage Raven as there was no room with the others. But of course Raven was no longer interested and tossed her doll for StarFire to amuse herself with, and left to find a quieter space. 

In the evening The team retired to their quarters. Most of the group brought their puppet replicas with them. Robin put his on his shelf. Beast Boy hung his on his wall next to the top bunk of his bed. StarFire made a small matching circler bed for her mini Star which rested on hers. Raven and Twilight's dolls had been left in the living room. Raven thought the dolls were kinda creepy (and not in a way she enjoyed) so she didn't want her's in her room. And Twilight had left her's out because she had forgotten about it after going out and partaking in a outdoor painting class on the beach. And Cyborg slept with his Puppet resting on his chest. 

All was silent in the tower, security system running so if an intruder attempted to get in the alarm would go off. Everyone was sleeping soundly. Well, everyone had been sleeping. Twilight woke up with serious dry mouth. Normally she'd just go to the bathroom and fill up a glass but she had cleaned her room. All her cups were in the dish washer. And Twilight didn't want to twist her head into the sink to slurp from the faucet. So She left the warmth of her bed and walked down to the kitchen. Twilight wore a large cotton shirt and shorts, both in a light indigo, when she slept. Her feet treading the carpet halls. She arrived and set about getting her glass of water. Once she had cured her dry mouth she turned around to go back. 

"Huh, that's strange." Twilight stopped. There was straw on the table and the floor by the create where it had been left. Then she noticed her and Raven's puppet's where nowhere in sight. She looked under the table and surrounding area to see if maybe they fell. There was no sign of the dolls. "weird." Twilight stood up and headed back to her room. 

Upstairs, StarFire had also inexplicably been awoken. Her door had shut which fully woke her up. She went out into the hallway and called out. She felt like there was someone moving out of the corner of her eye. "Hello? Is there someone there?" She walked further into the hall. "Hello?" StarFire only got even more unnerved as there was what sounded like sinister laughing, "If this is some sort of a joke, it is not funny!" The door to her direct left opened and StarFire and Raven both let out a scream as they scared each other. 

"Raven! Have you also heard the strange noises?" StarFire was relieved to see her friend. 

"You mean the noise of you talking outside of my door?" Raven exhaled as she regained composer. "Hard to miss.

"Oh," Star numbed the back of her neck embarrassed. "Forgive me." 

Twilight rounded the corner and saw the girls were also up. She walked towards them StarFire reddened, "I thought there was someone-" 

her sentence was cut off with an Eep! As a sonic blast barely missed them hit the wall. They all turned to see their male friends running towards them. Robin leapt in the air kick Star, then maneuvered to lunge at Twilight. Beast boy turned into a Velociraptor and went after Raven. She blocked with her dark energy creating a barrier and tried to talk to him with no response. Robin swept Twilight's legs out from under her, and then threw explosive discs towards StarFire. She tried to blast them with her Star bolts but one got too close and knocked her out of the air into Cyborg's arms. 

Twilight tried to kick Robin's knee and he jumped out of reach. "what's wrong with you guys? Why are you attacking us?" She demanded as she got to her feet. Robin extended his bo staff and came at her again. 

Beast Boy, still in dinosaur form, pulled a tail swipe and knocked Raven (and the air out of her lungs) back into Cyborg's iron grip. As her and StarFire struggled to free themselves. Twilight was dodging and blocked Robin's advances. Which was difficult as it was, so she was unprepared for Beast Boy turning into a Ram and hitting her full force on her lower back. It knocked her forward and she landed face down with a hefty grunt. 'I forgot how much of a punch BB packed.' She briefly thought before Robin yanked her to her feet with her arms behind her back. 

"Let me go!" Raven grunted. 

"Friends, why do you attack us?" StarFire asked. 

"Oh, They aren't your friends anymore." A new voice grabbed their attention. A man walked up to them. He was less than three feet tall, and as he came into the light they saw he himself looked like a puppet. "They are now my puppets. These are your friends." He held up the boy's puppets and they began to talk.

"StarFire." Puppet Robin strained out, "Twilight."

"Raven," Cy turned towards them. 

"Help us!" Little Beast Boy called out. 

StarFire and Twilight gasped in anger. "Release them!" Raven ordered. 

"Sorry, you don't command me. I command you!" He raised up an control board that had Six lights glowing at each end. The red, green, and grey lights were brighter. The other colors were blue, yellow, and violet. "And with the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Teen Titans with command the entire city." 

The magic began pulling their souls out of their bodies and into the corresponding puppets that Beast Boy held up. Raven glowed blue, StarFire yellow, and Twilight violet. As the girls became weaker, Raven used her strength for one last spell. "Azarath, Metrion, Zin-thos..." a black whoosh of energy knocked both the zombied boys back as well as the control from the Puppet King's grasp. With the ritual incomplete the girl's souls returned to their bodies and they made a break for it. 

"After them!" The Puppet King ordered. 

Knowing they couldn't out run the boys in the confines of the tower, the girls quickly ducked down the stairs into a maintenance tunnel below the floor. They stayed quiet while the heavy foot steps of Cyborg passed the grate above. In the darkness StarFire whispered, "The boys, what are we going to do?" Raven turned on the light and they gasped. 

"StarFire?" It was Raven's voice but from Twilight's lips.

"Raven?!" Twilight asked with StarFire's face.

"Uhhhh! Twilight!" Starfire gasped. "I am Raven! And You are me! And she's you!!" The light bulb broke to add to the horror mood.  
~~~~~

The girls managed to escape the tower by underground sewage lines that connected the Tower to Jump City. They resurfaced in the middle. It was late at night so the streets were abandoned. The girls began walking down the street to keep moving as they suspected one the Zombie boys realized they were no longer at the tower they would scour the city. 

"Oh this is awful! Horribly, terribly awful!" StarFire looked at herself in window reflections in Raven's body. 

"Tell me about it." Raven grumbled in Twilight's. (Who was still in pajama's and her hair being down was longer than StarFire's.) 

StarFire unfortunately took the comment literally. "Very well. Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy are trapped inside tiny wooden bodies by a nasty creature who calls himself the Puppet King who has taken control of their real bodies that are now hunting us down, and the three of us have all switched bodies and-" 

"StarFire." Raven grab her shoulder. While Star had been summarizing the ordeal, Raven's powers reacted to her panic. Bending parking meters, blowing up a newspaper stand, and a mail box without her noticing. "You have to calm down. My powers are driven by emotion. The more you feel, the more energy you unleash. 

"But what if they find us? What if our friends are doomed? What if I am stuck looking like this forever!" 

"Then we'll fix it!" Twilight spoke. "I don't know how, but we'll save the boys and get our bodies back to normal again."

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Raven eyed. 

"Nothing!" StarFire responded quickly, a crossing sign above them exploded. "I will try to calm down. Peace, quiet, tranqili-" StarFire launched a car next to them. 

Raven sighed, "we are so doomed." 

Above them was a hawk screech. Twilight pointed, "Beast Boy!" 

"You mean zombie Beast Boy, Run!" Raven shouted. The three ducked into an alleyway. After a few turns they slowed when it looked like they lost him. 

"We cannot fight them again." StarFire argued, "I do not wish to, and in our present condition we'd surely lose." 

"We can't avoid them all night. Clearly we have each other's powers along with each other's bodies. We have to figure out how to use each other's powers if we are going to stand a chance." Twilight pointed out, "StarFire, how do I fly."

"You must feel it." 

"Uhhh?" 

"When you feel the unbridled joy of flight, you will fly." Star explained with a smile. 

"Okay Star, no offense, but that doesn't make any sense. What about Starbolts or your alien strength?" 

"Righteous fury ad boundless confidence!" Stair gasped and pointed, causing Raven to trip, "Look!"

Beast Boy had found them and had transformed into a Tiger to stalk them. Raven looked back to Twilight, "how do I make your light beams?" 

Twilight looked up suddenly confused. She never had to explain how she used her powers before. "you uh, have to shift light into a concentrated form." 

"How do I do that?!" 

"um you have to pull it from the energy around you." 

But Raven didn't understand so she got up to her feet as the green tiger charged, "never mind." And made a run for it, Twilight and StarFire following close behind. 

The girls ducked into another alley, knowing they couldn't outrun a grown tiger at full speed. Raven skid to a stop when something landed in the shadows in front. The glowing blue eyes and outline told them it was Robin. Behind them Beast Boy rounded the corner and they were trapped. 

Robin lunged forward and Beast boy went to pounce. Twilight stepped forward. Using the muscle memory of training she hooked her hands onto Robin's bo and threw him while he was still in the air into Beast Boy. The girls ran, Raven found a hiding spot and pulled StarFire in with her as the boys ran past after Twilight who scurried up and over a fence. Twilight landed on a dumpster and scaled a fire escape. Raven and Star only got a moment's reprieve when Cyborg's hands burst through the wall they were hiding behind. It scared Star and she launched Raven in the air. 

"Wait for me please!" Star cried following, just as Cyborg came through the wall. The two kept running, they had lost sight of Twilight. But they couldn't worry about that because they had reached a dead end and now were cornered by all three titan boys. 

Raven turned to StarFire, "I don't know how Twilight levitates so you're going to have to. You know those words I always say?"

"Yes!" StarFire took a big inhale.

"Wait you have to focus!!"

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" StarFire shouted and the two launched in the air rapidly. Zooming through the sky with screams. the two quickly lost the boys. "umm. I wish to stop! Please tell me the way to stop."

"Look at the ground and imagine" Raven started but didn't finish as Star looked down, "Wait!" The two came crashing down on a massive pile of garbage bags that broke their fall. 

"Ugh, I smell like the underside of a Trengoulian torbax." StarFire muttered, "but it looks like we lost them for now." 

"And Twilight." Raven grumbled as they pulled themselves out of the trash, "Ugh, how does she manages with so much hair?"

"I believe it is what the braiding practices are for." StarFire began. 

There was the sound of footsteps coming towards them and Raven pushed Star back into the trash, "shhh! Someone's coming!" They hid amongst the bags holding their breath as they tried to see who it was. For a few tense minutes the girls sat waiting. Sweat dripping down their necks, whimpers threatening to eek out of StarFire's throat. Raven craned her neck to peer through a tiny craves in between two bags. The was a form. At first Raven couldn't discern any familiar features but then the person turned and she saw long red hair. 

"Twilight!" Raven felt relief and they hopped out of the garbage. 

"Hey, are you two okay?" Twilight asked as she helped them to their feet. 

"Yes, though we should stay together. We have barely manage to avoid or friends under the Puppet King's control together." StarFire said. 

"We need to find the Puppet King and undo whatever spell his put on us." Twilight nodded for them to follow. "After we gave them the slip, I over heard Him say he's going to get rid of the boys in a ritual spell so he can have control over their bodies forever." 

"Then we must follow them and save our friends!" StarFire rallied. 

"With what?" Raven cut in, "Me with my useless powers, her with barely any, with your unbridled emotions blowing us to smithereens?"

StarFire got mad, "At least I have powers! You are too busy being grumpy and rude to feel anything at all!"

"Guys hey, nows not the-"

"Maybe you haven't noticed but my emotions are dangerous. I can't afford to feel anything." Raven turned away, "You may have my body, but you know nothing about me." 

Twilight looked between the two. "You know, you are more alike than you think. Both of your powers are derived from emotion. Raven controls her emotions to control her power, StarFire expresses her emotions to tap into hers. My power's come from focusing on pulling the energy around me into a concentrated beam. It takes a lot of focus but I've been doing it for so long its just natural. Clearly there has been a lack of communication between us." 

"Perhaps, you are right. And if we are to overcome this ordeal, we must know everything about each other." StarFire offered. "So, please begin sharing." 

Raven looked at the two and smiled, "Alright. I was born in a place called Azerath.  
~~~~

The girls tracked down the Puppet master to the abandoned Bijou theatre. Seamed like the fitting hideout for evil Pinocchio. Beast Boy had taken the form of a Doberman and was guarding the doors. They assume the rest were inside. 

"Safe to say we're not going through the front door." Raven muttered. "We'll have to try the roof."

"Agreed." StarFire whispered back as she turned to Twilight, "now think of something that brings you joy. It can be kittens, or presents, or the laughter of children or-" 

Twilight gently hovered and took her friend's hands, lifting the tree of them up and onto the roof without being noticed. They landed quietly and found the roof door. StarFire clapped happily, "Wonderful! I wish to know, what was your joyful thought?"

Twilight became bashful and looked at the gravel, "you know, just a happy memory. Anyways it's not important, you don't want to know." 

"Oh but I do want to know. Please what did you imagine?" StarFire insisted.

"Fine just don't tease, okay." Twilight huff, "Hugging Robin, and then Cyborg making waffles. It was just a happy moment and that was the first thing that popped into my head."

StaarFire clapped, for she did not see what was so bashful about it. Raven decided to get Star's focus back to saving the boys before she went overboard with the joy. "Your turn. Find your center; focus your energy on the lock."

StarFire nodded and calmed down. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." She chanted calmly and the lock snapped. 

"Nice work." Twilight nodded. 

"Success!" Star got a little too excited and the door opened with a loud bang.

"Nice work." Raven smirked. 

The girls took the stairs down into the theatre. Twilight suspected the Puppet master would be somewhere on the actual stage. So they took to the scaffolding and followed the blue light. He stood before a low dish full of blue flames surrounded by a circle of candles. He picked up the puppets and held them over the flames. StarFire focused her energy on her friends and created a bubble that carried them safely to her arms when the Puppet King went to drop them. 

"My friends!" StarFire cheered happily as she hugged them. 

"StarFire?" Robin asked confused. 

"It's a long story." Raven chimed in. 

"Go my puppets, capture them!" The Puppet king ordered. 

Twilight grabbed StarFire, "We need to move!" But they couldn't move fast enough as the boys were upon them. Beast Boy had taken to a bat to block their escape route, then Robin landed on the platform behind them and Cyborg swung up on a rope from the side. "What ever you do, keep the boys from getting the puppets." Twilight yelled as cyborg charged up the sonic cannon and fired. It knocked the girls and they puppets off the scaffolding. Twilight regained flight first and scooped the boys up into her hands. Raven had ahold of a rope and Star got her bearings. 

The girls split up. StarFire went right and Raven swung left. Robin went after Star and Beast Boy, now a gorilla, chased Raven. Cyborg targeted Twilight. Twilight pushed off the floor and charged at him, punching Cyborg in the face. 

"Hey, be careful with me!" Little Cy complained in her arms. 

"Sorry, but you're trying to kill me." Twilight grunted, she spied a basket. She dumped the boys in it, "Stay here." She ordered and pulled the connecting rope so the were out of reach while she dealt with zombie Cy. 

"Like we can move if we wanted to." BB grumbled. 

StarFire dodged Robin's attacks, "Robin, I do not with to fight you." She pleaded to no avail. He got ahold of her cloak and threw her against the railing. She sat up and saw him step into a pile of rope. "But I will if I must!" She used Raven's powers to toss a sandbag over the edge. The pulley tighten around Robin's ankle and he was zoomed up into the air. 

"Okay Raven, focus." She muttered as the angry gorilla chased her, "take the energy and" Beast Boy grabbed ahold of her and threw her through the platform. Raven grunted; swinging her legs up she kicked Beast Boy in the face. Twilight switched places with her and followed through with a punch. Raven took over tossing Cyborg off the railing with a sweep. 

On a lower level StarFire was faced with Robin again. She caught Cyborg and threw him into robin like a bowling ball. Above Twilight tapped into her anger and finally got Starbolts, which she used on Beast Boy effectively. 

StarFire's scream below got both Twilight and Raven's attention. "Raven, Twilight help!" She called as she was against both Robin and Cyborg. Twilight kicked Beast Boy one last time before she launch off of him and barreled right a Robin. She held him by the cape. Raven landed to help Star, but she shook her head and pointed, "not me, Them!"

In the heat of battle the Puppet King once more got ahold of the boys and ran to the blue fire. He lifted them up and decreed, "The Puppet King is in command." 

Raven felt her angry boil and a concentrated beam of light formed in her hand. "NO!" She shouted and fired. The beam hit the floor in front of the Puppet King, causing him to fall back. The boys landed safely away from the fire. The blow also caused the control to fly up, hitting a light, and dropped straight into the fire. "My control!" He reached out in vain. The fire grew to a three point face and the Puppet king began to glow. At once the three spirits of the boys burst from the dolls and wove to their rightful spots. Red went to Robin who was still being held by the cape. Green to Beast Boy who had just gotten up to fight again, and Grey to Cyborg. 

As Cy's soul returned, Raven began to glow. The bright yellow of StarFire emerged, same blue for Raven and violet of Twilight. The three souls circled and danced as they passed each other before returning to their rightful bodies. StarFire set Robin down on the stage and the rest joined them. 

"I am Me! And you are you!" StarFire exclaimed to Raven and Twilight. 

"And we're us!" Cyborg chimed in as him and BB joined. 

"Thanks to you three." Robin smiled. 

"You go girls!" Beast Boy cheered on. 

StarFire wrapped Raven and Twilight in a hug. Twilight laughed and returned the hug while Raven got uncomfortable, "you are hugging me."

"Nooo!" The Puppet King cried, reminding them he was still there. "The magic! Without it, I'm just a-" he reached for the fire but never finished his sentence. The glowing emanating from his eyes and mouth faded and he collapsed. He was now nothing more than a wooden toy. 

~~~

It was the following morning. The sky was in lovely shades of pinks and violets as the sun rose welcoming a new day. Raven was at the window mediating. Twilight was sitting on the floor. A mug of hot chocolate, a cup of water, and a pallet of watercolors on the floor and she rested her sketchbook between her knees. Occasionally glancing up to the sky where her inspiration was. 

"Raven," StarFire softly interrupted, "Forgive my interruption but-"

"I haven't seen Cyborg, Robin, or Beast Boy." Raven answered. 

"I think they're still sleep." Twilight smiled as she sipped her hot chocolate. 

"Actually, I was hoping if I could meditate with you." StarFire rubbed her arm. 

Raven turned, "Really? Okay." The Tamaranian smiled as she floated over and crossed her legs. "Find your center, align your energy and," The girls chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." In sync. After a beat Rave opened her eye, "StarFire?"

"Yes?"

"After this, want to go to the mall?"

"Uh-huh, Twilight, would you care to join us?" 

"I'd be delighted to." Twilight smiled. As Raven and Star began there mantra again, she gazed out the window in her own form of meditation. Three friends, whom shared a new understanding and acceptance of each other, a washed in new sunlight.


	4. I Hate This.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick little oneshot on the first true heartbreak, the one where the person you have a crush on likes someone else and you realize they don't care about you the same way you care about them. When you feel more invisible than you ever had with your crush and your heart just crumbles. 
> 
> Young Justice; Eve x dick (onesided), dick x zatana  
> Rating: G, hurt feelings, angst.

Zatanna smiled as she introduced herself to the team. She had medium length black hair, bright blue eyes, and was thinly build like Eve was. She was very pretty, and went with the flow naturally. Already she was fitting in with the team as though she had been apart of it from the beginning. But that wasn't what was bothing Eve. Or at least not the main thing. Eve herself had been on the team for a few months and had only recently gotten comfortable. What was really bothering her was Robin eagerly chatting with Zatana. Eve could hear his voice so clearly in her head, "What Evie, I'm just being friendly to the new girl." Except he wasn't just 'being friendly'. His face was a lighten up. He was completely engaged and had jumped to talk with her first. 

Eve's chest felt tight. Like her ribcage suddenly shrunk and was squeezing her lungs and heart. She didn't want to feel like this. But she couldn't look away. This nauseas in the pit of her stomach the longer she watched. 

"It's great to have another girl!" M'gann's voice carrried across the way. 

Eve's feet moved with a mind of their own. They carried her away from the training room, down the hall, until the voices of her friends were distant. But Eve couldn't get the image of Dick flirting with Zatanna out of her head. She literally felt like she was going to puke. Eve pressed against the wall as she tried to take deep breaths. 'Am I going to puke?' She tried not to think about how close they were when they talked. The way he radiated interest in his own brand of perky to the new girl. It was plain as the sun in the sky Dick liked Zatanna. And Eve felt so.... betrayed. Her chest hurt so much, she felt like she was on the brink of tears. 

Dick liked Zatanna, Zatanna seamed interested in Dick. 

Eve hated how much that hurt. In a few minutes she felt like the floor had crumbled beneath her. Tears watered up and overflowed her eyes. Her pain ran down her cheeks. Her chest heaved, trying to sob but she wouldn't let it. She shouldn't be crying. He wasn't her boyfriend or anything like that. This shouldn't hurt this much. But it did. 

~You always will remember your first love.  
You might be five,  
Or twelve,  
Or sixteen,  
Or twenty-three.  
But the worst part about falling in love for the first time,  
Is when you realize it will end.~

Eve's brain was in a loop. A mixture of happy and the devistating new memories woven together in a non-stop train. She tried to get her brain off of Dick. Tried and failed miserably. She was miserable. Her tears had stopped but her mood hadn't lifted. It legit fetl like there was a car on her chest suffocating her. So it only seamed fitting she did activies to match her mood. In the loading doc where they kept the bio ship and overlooked a space where the tide came in. At the moment was high tide, so the water was full to the steps. Eve took her shoes off and floated in the sea water on her back. Her eyes closed. Seamed like the right thing to do at a crisis like this. 

Eve had been floating for, maybe thirty minutes? When she heard a splash (her ears were underwater so sound was muted) and suddenly her face was being licked. Eve jerked and her head went under water completely before her foot touched the floor and she stood up. "Wolf!!" She yelled at Connor's supersized pet her voice cracked. Wolf was unphased but it. Her wave of anger dissipated immediately. Eve's head dropped when she saw they weren't alone. 

Aqualad stood by the steps with the leader look. The one that was serious but sentimental. "I noticed that you did not welcome Zatanna." 

"Seams like Dick had that handled." Eve muttered. 

Aqualad's tone was kind, "And this bothers you?"

Eve looked up at him. She was standing in four inch water, her clothes soaked. Her hoodie clinging in to her tiny frame. The air adding to the temperature drop. Her voice was small; titered on the egde of emotion. "H- Have you ever. Just one day, you thought you liked someone alot. But you realize it because you see them like somebody else. And its like... like you're watching a car crash. You don't expect it, but there it is happening right before your eyes. And, it doesn't seam like its actually happening. But it is. Have you ever like someone who liked someone else that wasn't you?"

Aqualad's gaze softened. He knew exactly what she was saying. And "Yes. I have." 

Eve sloshed forward. Wolf followed. Could the animal really pick up on her sorrow? Eve stopped just past her friend and asked in a quiet voice, "Does the pain go away?"

"Eventually. After time. But a broken heart, especially the first, lingers. In my experience." He answered honestly. 

Eve took the information. She scooped her shoes up and walked, leaving wet foot prints and droplets on the floor. She wanted to go home. She couldn't stay in the cave right now. She wanted to have a real breakdown and didn't feel like she could do it here. Back to the training room. They were still there. He was still talking to her. It just felt like it wasn't real. Oh how Eve wished it wasn't real. She stepped up to the Zada tubes. 

"Eve, where are you going?" Black Canary, whom had been speaking to Zatara, called out. 

Eve turned. Her eyes naturally traveled to Dick, and it was like this very moment was the first time he realized she had been there. He was so wrapped up in the pretty new face he didn't even notice until someone else had said something. 

"I hate this." Was all she said. The words left on their own accord. And before anyone could ask her to elaborate, the flash of light consumed her vision and the next thing Eve knew was that she was in an alley in Gotham.


	5. I Hate This. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add a second part. And it was longer than I anticipated so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Warnings!: graffic depictions of violence and injury so if you don't like reading that stuff skip this fic. And there is a character with specific mental disorders that accompany their behavior. I mean no disrespect to individuals who have those same disorderes I am just using them for the narritive. Also, Hurt/Angst, fighting, heartbreak.  
> Charaters: Eve (Perception), Red Arrow, Robin, Aqualad, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Batman, Artemis.

The only reason Zatanna wasn't apart of the team was because her over protective father was against it. As her guardian, and member of the league, it was of course ultimantly his decision. That didn't stop Batman from trying to persuade Zatara. For now, Zatanna was only training with the team. It wa sbenifical for her to learn new skills and for the team working with another person as they had gotten used to each other. It was practical. Eve wished she could see it that way. 

Zatanna was rather friendly and had attempted to bond with everyone. She was fast friends with Artemis and M'gann already. They both loved the brunette. And Zatanna tried to make friends with Eve. She was really putting in an effort. Everytime Eve enter the room she said hi and tried to chat with her. Eve really put in the effort to be polite, honestly. Every interaction was perfectly civil with Zatanna. But she couldn't help every time she looked at Zatanna's pretty face, all she thought about was Dick. Talking, and laughing, and flirting with Zatanna. And it made her heart twist painfully in her chest. And when Zatanna wasn't trying to be friends with her, somehow she's always talking to Dick and it always seamed to be right in front of Eve's face. Always. Every time she turned around the two were getting chummy. And Eve wanted to hurl. She used to get nightmares about monsters, now it was about Robin and Zatanna kissing. 

No one else knew she felt this way. Except for Aqualad who knew it was not his information to share. He was monitoring the situation and if it became a conflict with Eve's commitment to the team, he would consult Batman on how to handle it. Wolf seamed to be sympathetic. Eve wasn't sure he understood the complexity of relationships. But he seamed to pick up on the fact she was sad and attempted to comfort her whenever she entered the cave. Eve appreciated the affection. Superboy didn't seamed to mind his pet had taken a liking to her. Eve knew he was too focused on his quiet relationship with the Martian girl. And she tried not to let this fact sting. 

When Zatanna wasn't around things were bearable. They went on missions and hung out. Eve was distracted and forgot about it. But the moment the Zada tub computer would announce Zatanna's arrival her stomach would drop and the cloud cast itself across her shoulders. 

Today was a visiting day. 

Black Canary was having them spar in the training room with each other. Aqualad and SuperBoy went first. The others stood around the platform to watch and wait. Wally was eating a banana, M'gann, Artemis and Eve were at the other end, and Robin was having his own little commentary with 'you-know-who'. Eve forced herself not to stare. She halfed pay attention to the sparring match. 

"What about you Eve, don't you think Zatanna should be apart of the team?" M'gann suddenly added her to the coversation she and Artemis, "She's great and already fits in so well with us. Wouldn't she make a awesome addition?" 

Eve swallowed as she cast her eyes away, "I mean sure, whatever, if that's what everyone wants." She muttered with a shrug. 

M'gann was oblivious to her mood, but Artemis picked up on it right away. She caught a bitter look on her friend face and the indecisiveness in her tone. 

"Winner, Aqualad." The computer announced as he swept Superboy's legs out and his torso hit the sensor. 

"Well done Kaldur." Black Canary praised her pupil, "Wally and Eve." 

Eve internally groaned. She didn't want to be doing this but she didn't have a good reason to back out. So she stepped onto the mat. Wally smirked at her as they squared up. "You may begin." Canary started the match. Eve felt the rush of adrenaline release as she and Wally circled each other. He came in, over confident as always, with a hook punch and an uppercut. Eve blocked the punch and dodge the uppercut; retaliates with a round kick. Most of the time she knocks him over or uses his poor balance plus momentum to throw him. Out of everyone on the team, Wally was still the easiest to beat. But from the sideline Eve heard Zatanna let out a giggle, and it momentarily distracted her. A moment was all Wally needed. He brought his arm across her chest, at the same time he slid his leg behind her's and used a boot-to-boot sweep to throw her. Eve forgot to exhale so it hurt when she landed flat on her back. "Winner, Kid Flash." The computer announced. 

"Woo! Another score for the Wal-man." Wally rubbed it in.

Eve opened her eyes and rested her arm across her stoamch with a muted groan. She pushed herself up to a sitting postion and glared at Wally who continued to praise himself. Canary stepped forward, "Excellent take down Wally." She said with a nodd before she turned to the fallen girl, "Eve, you seem distracted today. And while this is a training exercise, it prepares you for real battles. Being distracted in a real fight can prove to be dangerous." 

"M' sorry. I'll get my head back to task at hand." She mumbled. 'Could this day get any worse?' She thought in her head. 

"Artemis and M'gann, your up next." Canary nodded. 

Eve slid her hands behind to push herself off the ground when a hand appeared in front of her face, "Need a pull?" Dick asked with his trademark smile. 'Bu-dum.' Eve took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. His hand was warm and she wanted to hold it longer. And he smelled so nice, in a way that eve could describe as Dick. Like not a distent smell but she reconized it as him. 'Bum-bum, bu-dum. Ba-dum.' "What the hell is that noise?" Eve thought as Rob let her hand go and the two stepped off the mat. They stood watching Artemis and M'gann go, then Wally and Dick, then Zatanna and Kaldur, and then it was Eve's turn again. This time she sparred against Connor. The second round she put all her attention on her opponent. She was doing better against Connor. But, her mind began to drift and this time her reaction was delayed. She tried to dogde his arms and lost her balance, making herself fall on her side. 

"Winner, Superboy." God she hated that annoying voice. 

"Take five." Canary ordered. Eve huffed as she stood up and looked down. Canary frowned, "Eve, is there something on your mind that's keeping your focus?" She asked in a low voice so she wasn't putting the spotlight on the younger girl 

Bu-dum. Bu-dum, da-dum. 'Oh, that's my stupid heart being loud.' Eve realized silently. 

"I'm sorry I'm not focused." Eve swallowed, thinking of a plausable white lie, "it's just," she lowered her voice to barely a whisper, "I'm on my period." God she hoped Connor wasn't using his supper hearing, she couldn't handle any more embarrassment. Even though it wasn't true. 

"Ah, I see." The blond nodded and didn't put anymore pressure on her. She knew how young girls felt about such a personal matter; it took a while to get used to. It was completely believable. "Next time just let me know before hand and I'll have you do something else alright?" Canary gave her shoulder a sqeeze. "Why don't you go do some reps in the gym for the remainder of the session." 

"thank you." Eve nodded and walked to the gym as Canary had the other's regroup to go over mistakes they saw and how to improve themselves. Eve set her own workout playlist to run while she when through her own routine. It was nice being able to throw herself into cardio with no one else around. Other than Wolf, whom came to keep her company fifteen minutes into her workout. When she tired herself out Wolf liked her sweaty face, "Ugh, Wolf, stop!" Eve whined as she pushed him back. While she didn't appreciate getting dog slobber on her face, she knew he meant well. She sighed and gave his head a scratch before she got up to towel off. She would shower if she had brought a change of clothes. As Eve stepped out into the hallway Robin called out to her. 

"Hey Evie!" bu-dum. 

"Yeah?" She turned to him with a smile. 

"Wanna go out for ice cream?" Dick asked as he slid his hands into his pockets, "Zatanna told us about this old vintage parlor not too far from the cave that sounds cool." 

Oh. Zatanna's idea. 

"That does sound pretty cool," Eve's smile faded, "But I'm gonna have to bail." 

"Awe really?" Rob's face was so disappointed she almost changed her mind, "do you have to?" 

"Yeah I just," Eve half heartly made excuses, "I need a shower and I've got some homework to catch up on. Maybe another day." 

"Alright. I'm holding you to that." Dick nudged her arm. 

BU-dum. "Next time, okay. I promise." She waved and headed for the Zada tubes. 

"Reconize, Perception. B-07." The computer listed as the familiar blinding light went off and she returned to the chill of Gotham. 

~~~

Red Arrow was tracking a gun smuggling operation that lead to Gotham. It wasn't a total surprise, Gotham was one of the most crime heavy cities in the states despite having Batman be the local hero. After going solo earlier in the year he had been working hard, case after case. He had been taking on the league of shadows, SportsMaster, and ensuring delegations went well. Major cases. He had this push to prove he could handle going solo. He had to prove it to himself and the League. He was triangulating the truck that contained the shipment he had followed. Find the truck, find the scumbags running it and all the evidence to lock them up. Red Arrow frowned as two pings came up on his screen. "Maybe it was a glitch?" He though and he ran it again just to be sure. Nope. Two seperate pings. He scowled as he'd have to check out both. Red Arrow lock coordinates for the closer of the two, a residential area two clicks away. 

A neighborhood was an unlikely spot to distribute guns. However, it would be a brilliant idea that the cops wouldn't suspect. He had to at least rule it out. He came upon a decent looking house and his doubts were quiet high. Then he paused. The house was dark so either the residences were either a sleep or not in the house. Red Arrow was going to leave but the front door was open. Alarms went off in his head and he pulled out his bow, putting an arrow in the notch. He stepped slowing and silently to the door and pushed it all the way open with his shoulder. The little light that came through only showed shapes of furniture and walls. He listened for any noise. After a beat, he heard a clang. Like metal hitting concrete. His head snapped to the right. Then another clang, and a third. 

Red Arrow moved quietly into the house, gaurd up. The sound was coming from behind a heavy oak door. He listened carefully before her opened it. Red Arrow pull his arrow back ready to fire as he was suddenly blinded by the light. He was in a large garage. Fit for at least two cars to fit comfortably. There was one black Mercedes in front of him. He walked down the two steps and slowly moved to the other side. What he saw made his eyes widen in shock, and his draw went lax. 

It was Perception, one of the latest members on the junior justice team. She was lying in a very large puddle of her own blood. She was curled towards the car on her right side, with her head pointed towards the read bumper. Her left arm was behind her back. Large bruises were forming cross her forearm and her knuckled were red. The strong smell of iron punch his nose as Red Arrow knelt dont on one need, discarinding his bow, and felt for a pulse. He hadn't dug up much about her, her record was clean, but he didn't trust her. Or any of the members outside of his friends. But that point was mute now. Now, he was praying she was still alive. It was weak, but there was indeed a pulse. As he careful set her flat on her back and assessed the damage he pressed his com. "Red Arrow to the Cave, I need an ambulance sent to my location immediately." This was one of the worst things he saw. The kid was beaten to a pulp. One of her leg looked, wrong, and he suspected it was broken. There was a gash on her forehead (Look like her hit it hard against something and it broke the skin), she had a shiner on her right eye. There was a dark stain on the forest green hoodie she wore, across her abdomen. He put pressure there and felt more blood gush up onto his hand as he got a responce in his ear. 

"Acknowledged, emergency vehicles on their way." Aqualad's voice responded, "if you are in need of assistance I can-" 

"It's not me. One of your's. Perception." Red Arrow carefully moved her onto her back as he assessed the damage.

"What happened?" Aqualad demanded. 

"Looks like someone tried to beat her to death." 

"I'm on my way."

"I have the situation handled."

"She is part of my team and I am her leader. That makes Perception our responsibility. We'll be there shortly." 

A coughing fit brought his attention back to the injured hero. A clump of blood came up her throat, followed by a soft groan from her lips. Red Arrow immediately tried talking to her, "Perception, can you hear me?" Her eye's opened, despite the right being swollen and red. "What happened? Who did this to you?" He demanded. 

"B-b-behind, you." She choked out and he turned right as he got hit with a frying pan. The blow wasn't strong enough to knock him out, but it did dissociate him a little. 

There was maniacal laughter as a dark haired girl, dressed in asylum sweats, stood above him. "Naught-y naught-y! No sneaky snacks before dinner!" She had ratty brown hair and wide, hazel eyes. There was blood staines on her shirt, pants, and hands as she tossed the frying pan behind her, it clattered loudly on the ground. She pull a large knife from the waist of her pants. "Now go to your room, while I talk with your sistera." 

"Not gonna happen." Red Arrow dive rolled away from Perception to keep crazy away from her. 

The girl giggled as though she found the whole thing amusing. She chased him and slashed the air, "Ali- Alice, took an axe and gave her mother fourty whacks! And then she took the kitchen knife, and gave the sister thirty slice- es!" The girl sang as she laughed dementedly. 

Red Arrow grunted as she grabbed the arm with the knife and her other hand to get control. Outside sirens echoed. This girl was crazy but he had superior strength. Her squeezed her wrist so hard their hands were shaking. "Drop it." He grunted. 

"NO! We like knifes! 'N hammers, 'n drills!" She barked at him, but with a little more pressure it dropped with a clatter. Alice, he assumed, screamed, "NooOAAAAOooooOOO!!!" 

Red Arrow let got of one arm and pulled the other behind her back. He put one cuff on when Alice got extremly wiggly. She jerks her limbs in all manners, and clocked him with an elbow to the eye socket. Even her neck cranked from side to side. He had to knocked her knees out and pushed her into the concrete floor. Red Arrow pinned her with one knee and kept it there while her locked the other cuff on the opposite arm. Now she was cuffed with her hands behind her back and a little more controlled. He still stayed on top of her, he had a feeling Alice was capable of anything. The sirens were so loud at this point they had to be outside the house now. 

"Perception, you still with me?" Red Arrow called. There was no responce. "Perception? Hey!" He looked over, the kid was very, very still.  
~~~

Green Arrow and Black Canary accompanied Aqualad to Gotham Memorial Hospital and they had Zatara agree to stay at the cave and keep an eye on the team. They met up with Batman and Robin, the latter had insisted on coming, in the lobby. "I've alright spoken with the authorities, the hospital is contained." Batman stated, an espically grim look under his cowl. A nurse took them to a private waiting room where Red Arrow was talking to a pair of officers. When the cops say the heroesn they nodded and left. 

"What happened." Aqualad beat Batman to the punch. 

Red Arrow pulled up the attacker's photo. " I was tracking a gun operation when my scanner picked up on Perception's distress signal. This is Alice Mendrows, 22. A violent paranoid schizophric also diagnose with Antisocial personality disorder. And a perminant resident at Springfield Mental Institution in Boston. Escaped two weeks ago. How she got to Gotham, inside a residential and got the upper hand on your team mate I have no idea." 

"Where's Alice now?" Green Arrow asked. 

"On psych. Strapped to a bed with an IV giving her medication to keep her calm and security monitoring her every move. The hospital knows how dangerous she is." Green Arrow nodded and him and Black Canary went to confirm this. 

"What about E- I mean Perception?" Robin caught himself. 

"Either she's in the ICU or they wheeled her into surgery." Red Arrow sat back. 

While they waited Batman had him go in detail on the events that transpired earlier in the evening. A full report. Then he went and talked to his commrads who agreed one of them should stay close to Alice in case she said anything or acted up. Currently, the crazy was sleeping. The doctors treating her said now she was back on her medications there was a chance they wouldn't get any cohesive responces. A transport was being put together to take her back to Springfield. After waiting for six hours a young doctor came in. 

"Are you with the young girl?" He asked. 

"How is she?" Canary asked.

The doctor looked uncomfortable as he cleared his throat, "She's alive but she's sustained massive trauma. Uh, her left leg was broken both the fibula and tibula. She also had four broken ribs, a puntured lung, a ruptured intestin and spleen. The rest of injuries are lasserations to the abdomen, chest, and arms. The rest are superficial. But she lost a lot of blood. We've set the leg and have packed the more serious wounds we are monitoring her closely in ICU until her blood preasure stabilizes before we can put her back in surgery. But uh- there's a, complication." 

"What is it?" Batman demaned, the others had gone quiet with weight of the situation. 

"Um, normally we don't allow visitors in the ICU, but, uh, well I think its best you see for yourself sir." Canary, Batman, Robin, and Aqualad followed. They weaved through the busy halls and utter maze of the building until they came to a wall of glass rooms. Immediatly they noticed the green glow before they saw Perception. On the bed was a human sized shell, though it looked like a cocoon. It let off a gentle glow. The crazy part was that all the machinery, heart monitor, oxygen tubes, IV, it was all still connected and monitoring her. 

"As soon as when set her up in here, it just - formed around her." The doctor explained as he let them inside the room. "It's solid but it radiates heat. I've never seen anything like this and I've lived in Gotham for five years now." 

"It must have been some sort of instinctual responce to the trauma." Aqualad hypothized as she studdied it closer. 

Canary looked at him, "is this something you knew she could do?" 

"Not exactly." He admitted, "But I have come to realize Perception's powers are still vastly unknown and I believe she is capable of many things."  
~~

The Cocoon lasted for four days. Being in his city, Batman monitored closely, and allowed the team to rotate watch of the shell. Artemis was on watch duty when the light dimmed and the shell dissipated. "Somethings happening with Eve." She said into the com as she stood up. The cocoon form faded away to reveal the girl hidden inside. She was sitting up, the green glow still lingering on her eyes. "Eve, hey, can you hear me?" Artemis asked hopeful. 

Eve tilted her head to the side, there was something different about her mannerisms. "Eve is not here. Not at the moment." 

"Then who am I talking to?" 

"Azlin Samadhi. Eve Cordell is my vassel. She expresses my powers. I allow her control, but I was forced to intervene when her life was becomming increasingly close to ending. Had she used my power sooner, she would have not been so damaged.

"Why didn't she?" Artemis stepped closer. 

"She was distracted. By that boy she is infactuated with. Her emotions clouded her judgement so when the second child attacked she proved to be a vulnerable target."

"So what happens to Eve now? Are you going to keep controling her?" Artemis asked corncered. She didn't have many friends os the idea of losing one was difficult to swallow. 

She thought for a moment before answering. "No. Once she is fully healed, I will release control. She is young. But surviving the Second has giving her new experience and better understanding. I will allow my vassel to develope her understanding of my power."  
~~  
Eve walked the hospital halls, it was a strange sensation, occupying her body along side Azlin simultaneously. Her strength that needed to be built back up. Once her leg was fully healed she began stretching/doing some yoga, and talking strolls around the hospital which the nurses encouraged, so long as she had someone monitoring her. Most of them were still baffled on her major recovery. Today she had traveled to the children's ward. 

'What I do not understand,' Azlin spoke in her mind, 'is you emotion towards the one called Zatanna. In. The age I was my truest form, we removed threats to our hierarchy.'

"I'm not threatened by Zatanna." Eve stated mentally. 

'You are. You compete for the affection of the Grayson boy against her. Do not try and lie to the one who inhabbits your body and mind.'

"Why didn't you tell me I had a sister?" Eve changed the subject, "or that she was metally disturbed." 

'In a way I had. The third child of the failed mother, abandoned the day she was born. The first was still, the second a mad little Alice, and never a father to claim.' Azlin recited the creepy nursery rhyme. 'It is not a rhyme at all. A prophecy more like it. The mother you share with Alice, her first born was a still born. So she tried again with another and called her Alice. But when Alice was six your shared mother realized she was very disturbed. And nothing is more cruel and dangerous than a child. So she put her away in the asylum and gave up on being a mother. When she was carrying you she could not bear to fail again. So she gave you away. It is strange though, that Alice was able to find you.' They stood in front of the Premature Nursery, looking at the little tiny babies in special boxes. There was one right near the window that said baby girl but had no name. 

"What's wrong with that baby?" Eve asked. 

'Born too early as all of these ones. Her mother was a drug addict and has left her here. Shame, she won't live for very long.' Azlin state mildly. 

"We could help her. Make her better; like you did for me." Eve pressed her nose to the glass. 

'You can't save them all Evena. There are hundreds of babes like her that die every day. Its just the natural part of life. The law of natural selection. Some live, some don't. It all ends the same.' 

Eve stayed planted, "And sometimes a unlucky child deserves a chance but power above natural laws. Life is not as black and white as you put it." 

'I will not save the babe. It's life will not get better from this point on.' 

"I'm not giving up on her." Eve defied. "because if you really believed in the damned being unsavable, you wouldn't have saved me. And it's not fair I get to live and this tiny sick babe who never had a chance or anyone to hold her doesn't!" 

Azlin was quiet, and Eve thought for a moment she had left her. 'You're so emotional. Do you think this babe will fill that hole your Grayson will not?' 

"This isn't about my heartbreak crush. I want her to live. She has just as much right." 

Azlin sighed and it sounded like the wind, 'Very well. I will save the babe. But you must know the condition. You will be bond to the child. From here out you will have to care and look after the child with your own skill. Yet if she were to pass away, you will feel that pain for the remainder of your life. Slowly, eating away at your soul. Do you still wish it?'

"Yes." Eve whispered.  
~~~

"Reconized, Aqualad. B-01. Perception, B-07." The zada tube stated as they came though. 

"Welcome back!" M'gann cheered as she swooped in for a hug, "I made both chocolate chip and gingerbread cookies!" 

"Awe M'gann. You're so sweet." Eve smiled, the wet nose of Wolf nugding her arm. "Hey boy." She scratched his head. 

Wally came up with one of the cookies already in his mouth, "We also got a stack of movies and a bunch of snacks." 

"Guys, you didn't have to do anything. Really." Eve smiled as she followed them to the kitchen/ tv room where everything was set up. When her parents picked her up and discharged her from the hospital, she had told them about the Premie baby, whom was going better to the suprise of the nurses. They allowed her to go hange with her friend surrently because they were having at meeting with their laywer and social services about adopting the baby. So they wanted her out of the way so adults could talk. 

"Don't be silly." Artemis hushed as she navigated Eve to the couch. Wold hopped up and sat next to her with his head in her lap. "What'da want to watch?"

"We've got Big Trouble in Little China, Tombstone, Monty Python, Looney Tunes Back in Action, or the complete collection of CodeName Kids Next door." Wally listed off.

Eve giggled, "Kids Next Door. Don't judged! Its a good show." 

"Yeah, for babies." Wally teased. Artemis smacked his arm to leave her be. The two of them went over to the tv to set it up while M'gann had Connor and Kaldur help her set up a table and covered it with snacks. Eve felt the couch dip to her right; Dick hand cove over the top with little effort. 

"I was gonna give you these at the hospital but no flowers in the ICU." He said holding up a bouquet of sunflowers. 

Eve melted inside, "Awe Grayson, there beautiful. Thank you!" She accepted them. In one of there after scool hangs they played favorites, a game where they went back and forth and shared their favorite things. Both said their favorite flowering flora were Sunflowers. It was rather sweet of him to get them for her. She turned her head over her shoulder since she didn't want to disturb wolf in her lap, "M'gann, do you have a vase to put these in?" 

"I'll check." M'gann smiled, then whispered to Kaldur, "Robin's so sweet!" He nodded. 

"So, I know this may seam like a bad time to ask," Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "But... what happened?" 

Eve looked down as she played with Wolf's ears. "I know, I should have been able to do my training. I went home and my parents weren't there sso I started just doing my own thing. And then Alice, lurded me out. I though she was lost or confused and didn't realize she was violent until she hit me with a... brick maybe? I don't know, it was heavy enough to knock me out. After that..." Eve trailed off. She shook it off and cleared her throat, "I'm sorry for letting you guys down. I should have been able to handle myself against my sister."

"Wait, Sister!?!" Wally whirled around. 

"Oh. Yeah, I found out Alice and I come from the same mother. I guess when Alice was surrendered to the mental hospital our mother decided to give up on kids and when she had me she left me at a hospital." Eve shrugged it off. 

"Woah, and I thought my f-" Artemis stopped herself. 

Kaldur stepped around to stand in front of her, "You shoulnd't blame yourself. Even if she is your half sister, Alice Mendrows is a dangerous and mentally ill person whose behavior is unpredictable. She could have taken advantage of any of us. All that matters now is that you're alright and miss Mendrows is once again contained and getting the help she needs." 

"Movie time!" Wally called as the sound came through and everone took their seats on the two couches. M'gann used her telepathy to ddim the lights to give a more movie theatre vibe. 

"Pass me a cookie," Eve whispered as the theme song started, "thanks." 

"What's this even about?" Connor loudly asked M'gann. 

"Sh! You'll find out if you watch." Artemis grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

Eve smiled, she had such companionate friends. And it had been a while since she just sat around and watched several hours of tv. 

Dick leaned in so that his mouth was right next to her ear, "I hate this." He whispered. 

"You don't have to watch if you don't want to." Eve whispered back. 

"I'm not talking about the show." Dick whispered. "I hate you not talking to me about stuff. Evie, we talk about everything but lately, before the whole Alice thing, you seamed to be... distant. I mean it's me, we talk about everything. You know I'm not gonna jugde." 

And then there was this sad little ping in her heart. Her mind went to Zatanna and how much he liked her, and how Eve felt like she couldn't be honest with her friend about that. That she was jealous Dick was giving the pretty brunette attention. That it almost physically hurt her to see it in front of her face every time Zatanna came around. But, how could she tell her friend that when it would affect their relationship? "Sorry I just, I've got a lot on my mind you know. With school, and the team, and my wierd family, just all these responsibilities I'm juggling at the same time its burning me out a little. But I promise I am still dedicated to the team." She added quickly. 

Dick frowned but kept his voice in a whisper, "You sure there's nothing else bothing you?" 

'Just the other girl.' 

Eve shook her head, "Nope. Nothing else." She gave him a smile and turned back to the screen. Dick turned his head back as well and they sat together and watched the goofy cartoon show added by Wally's occational commentary. When they started the second episode started she glanced at her friend and thought, 

"Yeah. I hate this too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oky so this was way longer than I started out with but I thought it needed this. Even though this is a sequel, both works can be read seperatly on their own. For those who might feel the part with the premie was sort of random, I am letting you know she'll be a recurring character in other one shots. If you've read my pirate au you'll know who the baby is.


	6. "Platonic" Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally is being loud, Eve is taking a nap, and Dick is in denial. 
> 
> A cute fluff Young Justice fic since the last two were angsty. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~song is Slow Dance from adventure time because I was listening to Marceline songs while writing this.

~Slow- dance with you.  
I just wanna slow dance, with you  
I know all the other boys are tough and smooth,  
And I got the blues  
I wanna,  
Slow dance with you~ 

Downtime at the cave was sparse now that the school year had begun. It was a Sunday afternoon and most of the crew were hanging about the cave. Artemis had gone with M'gann and Connor on a grocery/supply run. Kaldur was out with Aquaman on a mission with each other. So the only ones actually in the cave was Dick, Wally, and Eve. 

Wally only wanted to flirt with the cute Martian girl. He was bummed she was out without him and totally bored. And when he was bored Wally did two things, eat or bother someone else. So he quested for food first since his metabolism was super sped up he was in an almost constant state of hungry. He blurred to the kitchen to poke through the cupboards. It was a bit bare hence the grocery run, but there wasn't anything Kid Flash wouldn't eat. He found a box of wheat thins, and some year old crackers. He turned around, munching audibly and spotted the dark head of his friend poking up over the back of the couch. 

"Hey dude." Wally called in between loud, crunchy bites, "Do you know when Miss M will be back? Cause all that's in the pantry is-" 

"SHHHH!" Dick hushed with an annoyed look on his face, "Yeesh! Will you please chew with your mouth closed at least?" 

"So-orry. Didn't know you were in a mood." Wally scowled as he walked closer. 

Dick turned his head back to the book he was reading, "Evie's sleeping and you're being obnoxiously Wally." 

To the ginger's surprise his friend was telling the truth. Dick was laying across the couch with one leg propped up. In between him and the back cushions was eve curled up and sleeping with her head against his chest. Her arms were bent next to her peaceful face and the steady rise and fall of her shoulders were synced to his breathing. Both Eve's and Dick's other leg was covered by a light blanket. 

"Woah! You sly dog!" Wally gulped down his food in disbelief, "How long has this been going on?"

"Get you mind out of the gutter, Wal." Dick rolled his eyes as he flipped the page, "It's not like that."

"Yeah, from where I'm standing: it's totally like that." 

"That's because you try and hit on every girl you meet so you have no friends that are girls." He stated point blank, "Evie's just been wore out. The whole taping into the power of a literal goddess takes it's toll." 

"Du-de," Wally exasperated, "Don't tell me you actually believe that being side kick to the world's greatest detective." 

"And what, pray tell, are you going on about now?" Dick sighed, not even looking at him. Though it was hard too tell when Dick wore sun glasses all the time. 

Wally straighten up and crossed his arms, "dude. You call her 'Evie'."

"Annnnnnd your point?" Dick quirked an eyebrow.

"Annnnd, duh!!!" Wally's voice raised in annoyance, gesturing with one hand. Was his best friend really this dense?

A chime sounded to let them know the bio ship had returned. Dick sighed as he turned back to his book, "Why don't you go help unload before you wake Evie up." 

"Aren't you gonna help?"

"Kinda pinned to the couch at the moment." Dick waved him off. 

Wally rolled his eyes before he took off for the loading doc. The red alien ship turned and touched down quietly. The walls morphed into a door and ramp with the group ready to unload several crates. 

"Hey Wally!" M'gann chirped as she used her telepathy to move two crates, "I got you cookies! Snickerdoodle, and chocolate chip!" 

"Babe," Wally grinned, "You make everything better."

"Oh shut up!" Artemis smacked him, tired of his constant flirting. 

"Are Robin and Eve coming to help put stuff away?" M'gann quickly changing topic to keep everyone happy. 

Wally opened a box of his snickerdoodles and took a mouthful, "Doubt it. Too busy snuggling to be bothered. Hey did you notice he's the only person that calls her Evie?"

Artemis smirked, "You just noticed now?"

"No!" He defended, "Well, I didn't realize it was weird until I slipped and she told me never call her that again." 

"Oh come on Wally, They're just close friends. I mean we all are, but they were friends outside of the team and superhero thing before hand." M'gann suggested. 

"Oh really? I don't know about Mars but on Earth, I don't cuddle with my friends and take naps on top of them." Wally gestured back the way he came with his thumb. 

Eve inhaled deeper as she opened her eyes. Waking on her own accord and felt the lingering grog of her nap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Dick smiled as he set his book down, "Good nap?"

"Yeah. Between the homework, crimefighting, and new baby in the house I really needed that." Eve smiled as she peered over to look at the clock on the stove. 

"Glad to be of service. And just in time for the rest of the group to be back with food." Dick got up as they could hear voices coming down the hall. He turned and extended his hand, "Shall we?" 

Eve chuckled, "you're such a goofball Grayson." 

"At least I'm not as bad as Wally." 

Eve got up, via a little pull from her companion, snorted. "You're pretty close."

"Rude." Dick poked and she chuckled in response. 

~I wanna slow dance with you,  
I just wanna slow dance with you,  
Why don't you take the chance,  
I've got the moves,  
I'd like to prove,  
I wanna slow dance with you.~


	7. You're Gonna Carry That Weight (Avengers pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phrase, "it's a small world", is what humans use when they find connections in their socail relationships; most commonly when they are sharing knowlege with one person and come to find that they also have relations with a third party they initially believed had no connection. 
> 
> For Angelica, the phrase is a complete understantment and lacks to encapsulate the gravity of the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have reached the Avengers Fandom! If you've been waiting I finally have some and good news is that this will have mulitple parts! (Like lil episodes if this was a tv show XD) 
> 
> Oc used- for this there's actually two! Angelica Jones and Lola Odewal, roommates with superpowers trying to navigate adult life/ love lives. 
> 
> Rating:T, not so much in this session but theres some older themes.

The rise of superhumans in the world wasn’t as small as the government would have you believe. In a flat up in Brooklin two individuals who shared this uniqueness. Lola Odewal and Angelica Jones were the occupants. They had known each other for six years. The only ones who knew they were extrodinary were each other. Lola was a tiny 24 year old, carefree and always going with the flow. Her hair was naturally dark, with some box dye to makeit have a bluish hue, was cut in a bob that framed her face. Her skin was dotted with cute freckles across her arms, legs, and face, mainly across her her nose. Lola’s powers matched her temperment; she manipulated water. While she would work on improving expressing her skills, she also had a mundane job to pay bills. However a Photographer was far from mundane. Especially Lola, who got to travel around the globe taking pictures of landscapes, people, buildings, nature, industrial, and wildlife.

Lola was more experimentive, open, and confident. Angelica on the otherhand, was more reserved, cationed, but loyal. She had light borwn hair that had loose curls and natural waves down to her shoulders. Her eyes were hazle with almost a gold ring around the pupil. She was taller than her friend, curvier, with the 50’s figure. On the surface she looked like a average, daresay attractive, 20 something. But Angelica wasn’t what she made out to be. Her reality was she had come from the planet Verseten; a rhelm two star systems away. The species was known as Ettorays, their lifespans were fifteen times the length of a human’s. By Ettorays’ standers, she was still young. She had come to earth in 1928 and kept a low profile since then.

Angelica had lived many years. Yet the last time she felt alive was 1935. A whole different era. The bomb of technology and cultures world wide made for interesting wides. It was during that time she had fallen in love. Not with the boy who flirted, he was her friend and kept at arms length. No, she had fallen in love with a scrawny boy. A boy who was small, who picked fights with men twice his size and never won. He believed in never running away. The boy who flirted was best friends with the scrawny boy. That was how Angelica met the pair.

Then the war started. Scrawny wanted to go to war. He was denied. The flirt was enlisted. The boy she loved got denied. Again. He was determined. It broke her heart. She said nothing. He went to war. Angelica wasn't spared by the war ether. She was among the first women to be called to war. She spent a lot of time in Germany, especially to help in the shut down of the concentration camps. Finally she went home alone. But, the boys never made it. Time passed, 70 years to be exact. Angelica didn't age, or at least appeared not to have. Eventually she returned to New York, (after spending some time away to maintain anonymity) got an apartment, and a job at a museam handling artifacts behind the scenes and setting up educating exhibits.

It was Sunday night. Angelica was cataloging, the clock read 9:37 pm. The museam had long since closed down for the day and there was only the security guard Arty as the only other person. "Late night again doc?" Arty asked at the door.

 

She smiled up at him from her desk, "awe its not even ten yet."

Arty shook his head, he was an older guy, "you are young Angie. You should be out having fun, meting a handsome young guy. You're too young to spend your life in this old building."

Angelica smiled, "I'll go home soon." Arty nodded and left the workspace. He was the second person to ever call her Angie. The first was the flirt in 1935. His name was James, and he was her first real friend on earth. She could see him now, standing two desks away in his uniform he worn the last time she saw him with that stupid smirk on his face.

"Come on Angie, I'm shipping out tomorrow. Its my last night on earth and I want to spend it with my two best friends." She could see him so clearly. Clean shaved, bright blue eyes, and his trade-mark smirk from Brooklyn.

Angelica closed her eyes and willed him to leave, "James Barns died in 1944, 70 years ago."

She opened her eyes and found herself alone again. Its why she worked late, some nights when she was alone James would pop up. It hurt but not as much as the days she thought about Steve. Steve, who was always a scrawny little thing. Who always ended up in a fight even though he never started it. Who always felt he needed to prove he was a real man. Who did everything he possibly could to get into the battle feild of World War II. Angelica fell in love with Steve Rogers years before the war had ever hit. James had indroduced them not long after she had met him. Steve intregued her. He was, different. Not just different from james but from all males she had interacted with. And shortly thereafter Angelica was too far gone. It wasn't the type of love that makes your head spin and butterflies in your stomach every time you were in their presence, it didn't start out as hormones like it does in teenagers. The love she had felt for Steve had been eternal like it had always been there and when they met it was the first time she realized. The love felt as naturally as breathing did. But....

Steve never felt the same way about her. She had been so shy when they first met he never noticed her. Then he was enlisted, and fell in love with another woman. Peggy Carter. A stong forward woman. It was easy to see how Steve could be wooed by her. Ms. Carter was a woman above her time. And she was so gorgous in photographs that Angelica imagined she was just as stunning in person. It sting in the worst way. The man she loved changed, went to war, fell for someone else, and then died on her. Steve Rogers was her first (and only) love and many heartbreaks.

  
The unexpected ring of her cellphone made her jump. It was her roommate. Angelica took a breath before she answered, setting to speaker, “Hey.”

“Hey. You wouldn’t be on your way home by any chance?” Lola asked, her normally calm tone chaning pitch.

“Not yet. You know how much I’m a workaholic. I’ll probably be another hour, Hour and a half. What’s up?” Angelica responded, she hadn’t picked up on her friend’s worry.

“Oh, I hoped you wouldn’t say that.” Lola whined.

Angelica looked up from the artifact, giving her attention to the conversation. “Did you need me to make a target run?”

“No, I can do it. It’s just,” Lola sighed. “I think I might be pregnant.”

“Oh. Woah.” Angelica did not expect that. “H-how? I mean I know how but-“

“Yeah, I know what your saying. Remeber that month long Europe trip a few weeks back for work? Well- not all of it was actual work.” Angelica shook her head. Lola had always been adventurous, socially as well as physically. Traveling around the globe for her work as a photographer, meeting interesting people and occationally having relations with thoses people. Where Angelica was bound to one soul for the length of her lifespan, Lola chose to be romantically involved with multiple people without serious commitment or even not keeping in contact.

“Okay,” Angelica compartmentalize the emotion running through her head, “so what- Um- what’s the plan here? I mean, are you sure your pregnant?”

“Well no. I have to take a test, to know for sure. But theres some signs.” Lola, even in a jam, somehow was able to speak calmly, “the main one are a late period and my breasts are actually larger. My bra doesn’t fit anymore and I’ve been a 34 B since high school.”

Angelica started organizing her desk, “I can be home in 35 minutes.”

“No! You’re still working, I don’t want to pull you away.”

“You sure you don’t want someone to be with you right now? Do you really want to be alone waiting for a stupid stick to tell you if you’re pregnant?”

“Look,” Lola reassured, “All I’m doing is finding out whether or not I am. If it’s negative this was just a scare and if its postive, I’ll come up with a plan. Either way the only thing I can do tonight is soak a plastic stick in urin, which by the way is the grossest thing I have ever said, and then process that information. Its too late to make any appointments with my gynocologist anyways.”

“You sure?” Angelica asked again. She felt like she should be there for her friend.

“Yes, stay and finish working. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, but I want you to call me the second you get the result. And just to be on the safe side you should probably get a few test just to be sure. I know false results are less likely now a days but they can still happen.”

Angelica could hear the smile on the over line, “Will do Ange, don’t worry unnecessarily until I call back okay.”

“Make no promises.” Angelica smiled a little before she hung up. She settled back into her chair even though it made her back stiff. She rubbed her eyes, which stung a little, she was tired. Normally she’d work until 11:30; tonight she compromised to catologe one more item and when Lola called back she would head home regardless of the results.

Angelica took the plate she finished cataloging and packed it away along her notes. To get her mind away from 1945 and the mountain of emotional thoughts about her roommate, she headed towards the loading bay where some 17th century artifacts had come in that morning. The museum was both haunting and serence locked up at night all empty. She made it down to the loading bay in record time. The temperature was freezing due to the lack of heating and the leaks from the garage door even when it’s shut and locked. Angelica wrapped her cartigan shawl tighter as she looked through the idenifying cards on each crate. The crates were checked on devilery to make sure the artifacts were there and intact, then resealed and put into storage until they could be properly processed at a later time. Angelica went to the end closest to the door. She scanned the lower shelves for the one she was interested in.  
~~~~~

The first wave on consciousness came in blurried blobs of light and shadow. Then the insessent ringing on her ears, the blobs slowly taking more form. Followed by a combination of her pulse throbbing in her head and the grip of nausa in her abdomen. Angelica groaned and curled up in the fetal position to try and sooth her pain. What ever knocked her down gave her a serious whammy. She forced her eyes back open to assess her surroundings. It took a some serious mojo to knock her cold; Ettorays were a powerful species. Angelica herself could travel in between planes of existence and on earth used her skill to deal with ressless energy forms; or in other terms ghost. Some of them were the reminents of human souls who died, usually violet, others were non entities at all. Not demons, but it was easy to assume from the dark intentions from wanting to get on the same plain. In the aftremath of WWII there was an abundance of murdered souls in desperate need of help. An overwhelming amount, that Angelica was nearly paralyzed and she stayed in europe cleaning up the mess another three years after the war ended.

As Angelica pressed her palm into the floor to push herself up, the clacking of nails on metel was heard. If she had to guess, a non entity somehow found its way to punch through from the half rhelm to this plain and was on the prowl. Most liked to prey on the soft humans. It must have entered close to where she had been standing. That explained why she was so out of it. Angelica pushed herself to standing. She breathed heavily as she becan to scan wildly, trying to shift her vision so she could pick up on its signature.

Angelica shook her head, clearing her focus. She had to keep it from leaving the space and getting farther into the musuem where the actual humans it could hurt were. As she started running, the noise above in the rafter also started up again. Good, that was good. She prefered it hunting her then Arty or any of the security gaurds. Angelica cranked her neck back and got a glimpse of a moving form above. _Ah, there it is._

Angelica turned sharply. She made fists which quickly heated; like a ball, she chucked concentrated bursts up to dislogde the freak. It dogded her first wave off attack, four to five bursts. The creature leaped from the rafters to on top of one of the industrial sheelves with a crash. Angelica moved to get a better shot. The makeshift beast moved as well; using the shelves rapidly to maintain out of her line of sight. She sprinted to keep up.

The beast decided it was done hiding. Vaulting itself off, it made great distance and landed infront of her. Still fresh on the plain, it’s ‘skin’ was translucent. Makeshift; the term that Angelica used. It reminded her polluted water, always shifting but dirty. Because it’s form wasn’t definded yet, it ballooned to a massive bulk to at least four times her size. The closest shape she could identify was a top heavy bull frog that hine legs were canine- like, and forarms closer to an ape. Its jaw was wide and unhinged (mimic of a snake) and while it had no teeth was still terrifying. Angelica didn’t let that phase her. The same time it belched out a roar to get her to run again, she chucked a ball of invisable heat right down its throat.

The entity was not expecting it. It’s roar quickly turned into a hacking yelp of pain. The beast rapidly backed up and jerk to try and disloged the ball. Angelica took the extra time she had bought, to pull a longsword made out of crystalized Zenithium from a pocket rhelm. Pocket rhelms were like little closets ettorays in particular used. Once she closed her pocket again, Angelica charged. Closing the distance, she sliced upwards across the left side ribs. Turning the sword over her head to slice horizontally under the left oversized arm. She jumped back to get out of range before she went in again, taking advantace of every opening. Angelica’s preferred method were sliceds, quick and paintful. Stabs were for final blows and had to be calculated carefully to be fuly effective. The entity, enraged, swatted and lunged to smite her. Angelica pushed off the ground and while she was in the air, managed to cut right across the eyes. The beast howled in pain at a level that would hurt the human ear drum. Angelica landed, curled in slightly, aimed, and lanched for the throat.

The blade pierced the flesh. A spew of tinted liquid flooded from the wound; coating the floor and Angelica’s front. The beast let out a seres of gugles and wheezes as her lowered. Angelica straighten as she caught her breath. She focused on forming another ball to burn the body, it couldn’t stay in this plain. She had to destroy it. Angelica took a deeep breath, aimed, and fired. This time when the ball made contact the body went up in green flames. Creatures from other plains were incenerated quickly, all evidence was gone within minutes. However the fire did not die out right away due to the ‘blood’ everywhere. Which was Angelica’s miscalculation. The flames spread out to the crates. Thankfully the sprinklers and fire alarm went off to take care of that. Angelica ran from the scene before the gaurds saw her.

~*~

"Come on Angie," Angelica's roommate, Lola begged, "you got a vacation-"

"The museum caught on fire and I’m out of work while inverstigation and repairs are being done, is not a vacation." Angelica corrected as she dried her hair from the shower.

"Exactly. You've been on this planet nearly a hundred freaking years, when's the last time you went out and had a night to yourself? Let lose and had fun? Its a big ol' party in New York, we'll go out to that and then make a whole night. Come on, please! If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me! This is going to be the like the last party I can go to that won’t be a baby shower or feels like it’s centered around me growing a human in my womb.” Lola put her her hands on Angelica’s shoulders, “think of it as my last night of fun before my whole life is centered around the fetus. Please. I couldn’t go in good conscious knowing you were sitting here all alone watching some dull movie and in bed before nine. Please, pleasepleaseplease please pleas!”

Angelica looked at her roommate. It had been about a week since the excetment of the muesum scene went down. (And the same night Lola confirmed she was expecting.) Ange was laying low, she had erased the fooage of the loading bay and covered her tracks. There was no way she could explain what really transpired to some paniced humans. So she had been in the appartment since and was going full sloth. While a job seamed a mundane task for a being like herself, it did help pass the time. (Not to mention, keep her head focused on the present.) The only other distraction was her roommate. Lola had been keeping a level head for the both of them. Her temperment hadn’t changed at all, which Angelica found slightly strange but Lola explained she wouldn’t make any decisions until she had seen her gynecologist. Which is why Lola was standing in front of her trying to get her to go to a party. Angelic sighed; It had been ages since she did the young, carefree, fun night. She had been feeling like she was running through the motions at work, and with the museum under repaire she had nothing else to do. "Alright, fine. How fancy is this party?"

~

Angelica played with the skirt of the navy blue, knee-length dress she wore. She had no idea where Lola was taking her but she was dolled up and in the city, so it was too late to turn back. Besides, she was kinda edger to have a night on the city. Lola was in a lavender and black sleeveless dress that was more flowey for comfort. The two took a ride that took them to a parking garage and now they were riding in a nice elevator up an insane amount of floors. The elevator slowed and the doors noiselessly opened to a open living room space full of people. Her roommate immediately grabbed two drinks so they would "fit in". Angelica took the glass and sipped the beverage however alcohol, well earth's anyways, didnt affect her.

“Just for appearences, don’t worry, I’m not going to be drinking. Let’s mingle!” Lola pulled her friend farther into the party. For the first half hour they stayed together, then they got separated when Lola geeked out to talk to a celebrity. Angelica didnt mind much. She made some small talk to a mild, quiet man by the bar whose name was Bruce while ordering a scotch. There were many people in the space but that still didn’t tell her whose party it was or where she was. As Angelica turned her head to gaze around the party she froze. Not thirty feet away was none other than Steve Rogers.

Her heart stopped.

He was there, really there. She knew he was alive but she couldn't bare to see him. Not even through a damn computer screen. She loved him so much back before he was Captain America and it killed her when he went to war, fell in love with another woman, and died in battle. But here he was, chatting with who she now recognized as Thor. But that didn't matter, nothing around her mattered. Because he was right there in the flesh.

 _"God it's Steve, what is he doing here? What if he sees me, what if he tries to talk to me?"_ Her heart was beating loudly, so loud the people around her must have heard. All color left her face as she starred at him. Her glass slipped from her fingers; shattering on the floor. Both Avengers turned their heads towards the sound and Steve was looking right at her. Angelica couldn't move, her head was freaking out. And then she wasn't looking at Steve or anyone anymore; she passed out.

Steve’s pov:

Steve was having an amusing conversation with Thor regaling about his asgardian adventures. A glass broke to his left by the bar, getting his attention. Probably someone having a little too much of Tony's liquor. Instead his eyes locked witha woman who looked like she saw a ghost. She was starring at him with a terrified expression on her white face. Steve's bore a confused look. Before he could do anything else, her eyes rolled back, then shut. Her head continued back and her body followed. He watched her bang her head agaist the bar with a dull thud within seconds. The surrrounding guest all stop to stand agaze in a circle. Steve wove through them to get to the bar. Luckily Bruce was right there and had jumped up when the girl collapsed.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

Bruce, after checking for a pulse, looked up at him, "I don’t know she seems to have fainted. Jarvis has already notified an ambulance, she hit her head on the edge of the bar pretty good."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
_"Angelica!"_

_She smiled at the flirt as he strolled over to her. "Bucky," she greeted, the smile fading as she realized he was wearing a uniform. "No, not you." Her voice distressed. He stood before her face gone somber at her reaction._

_"Sargent James Barns of the 107th. I leave for England tomorrow." She felt betrayed; her best friend was going into war. She turned away from him not wanting to believe the words. "Awe, Com'mon Angie," Bucky pulled her into a hug, "don't look at me like that. I can't bare to see that look on you.” He held her close and felt her chest shutter as she tried to contain the sob oncoming. He hated to see her cry. He rubbed his hand in a circle on her back thinking up something to cheer her. “Come out with me and Steve tonight! It's my last night on earth." He looked down at her hopeful._

_"I don't know James," She tried to avoid._

_"Oh come on it’ll be fun, trust me. Besides that punk is gonna be the only bachelor in New York, I can't keep trying to encourage you." Bucky teased and she shoved him away."Fine if you won't come out for Steve then at least come out for me. Please Angie! We'll go dancing and have the band play our song." Bucky enticed as he came back in and took her shoulder in his hands, looking into her eyes._

_She was upset with him, but she could never say no. "Alright. For you. Where are we going?" She asked as Bucky wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started escorting her down the street._

_"Why the Future!" He grinned._

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Angelica regained consciousness from the bittersweet memory. For a minute she had no idea where she was. All she could think about was that day: June 14, 1943. And her head hurt. She sat up and realized she had drawn a crowd and felt embarrest.

"Woah, hey," Dr. Banner whom she had just been talking to stated, "lie back down. You hit your head against the bar and you might have a concussion."

She kindly pushed him away, "I'm fine, really." Angelica stubbornly got to her feet and looked for the elevator, desperate to get as far away from this place as she could.

A hand closed around her arm, "I think you should listen to the doctor and wait until the paramedics arive."

Angelica jumped as she turned and was looking at Steve; like a jolt of electricity. So many emotions went through her head, some played on her face, some became a lump in her throat, but she found her voice. "That really won't be necessary. I'm fine." She tugged her arm free and practically ran out of the party. In the elevator on the way down she burst into hot tears.

 _ **"crying can be a symptom of a concussion. I advise seeing a medical professional."**_ She jumped but then realized it was Stark's AI, Jarvis.

"I'm not crying because of that." She wiped her cheeks, "I don't have a concussion." She made it down to the lobby where she exited, hailed a cab outside, and went home.

~*~*~

It was half past ten when Lola got home, rilled up. Angelica was sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, with an ice pack on the cushion nursing a good sized bumb. She had discarded the dress for pajama pants and an old grey sweater and had a pillow underneath her with a blanket aross her knees. Angelica needed some sort of comfort.

“There you are! I was looking all over I was so worried!” Lola exclaimed as she set her keys down and pulled her heeels off, “Why did youu leave without telling me? And you didn’t answer your phone, you can’t do that! I was worried something happened to you!” She stood in front of the brunnet as she ranted her concern. Angelica starred up at her, with an expression of despondent. Lola’s brows furrowed, “what wrong?”  
Angelica opened her mouth. Closed it. Opened again and in a small voice, “he was there.”

“Who?” Lola asked.

Angelica looked down, “Steve.”

“Steve?” Lola didn’t get it at first, then it hit her. “Wait. Steve. As in Captain America?”

Angei nodded once.

Lola was baffled, “Your Steve is Captain Amereica?! Literal avenger and most beloved soldiers for decades? He’s the same Steve you’re completely in love with?”

She took a deep breath, “He was never mine.”

Lola took a seat right next to her friend, “That’s beside the point! If I had know-“

“I should have never gone.” Angelica cut in. “This whole night was a mistake. 70 years snapped in a single, agonizing moment. I can’t even look at a picture without feeling the same gutwrenching pain when he died. And to be in the same room, to have his talk at me-”she stopped as her throat threatened to break again. “I can’t. Not again, it’s too much. I feel too much for him. I can’t.”

Lola wrapped her arm around Angie’s shoulder, knowing not to push it. “Hey. Want to go through old photo’s with me?” She suggested a distraction. Lola got up to pull a couple of boxes despite what the response was. Angelica wiped her face with the back of her hand as Lola set the boxes down on the coffee table in front of them.

“What are we looking for?”

“I think I have at least one picture per my stortlived lovers.” Lola smirked in a dramatic tone, “Figure try and come up with a timeline. I only had three the entire trip so short list. But I’m pretty sure it was my begining, weekend veteran.”

“Didn’t know you were a former soldier kind or girl.” Angelica took at stackand becan flipping through. Lola had real tallent with a camera.

“I don’t have a type. But I admit my gentle nature does attract the damage.”

“You are a healer.” Angelica agreed. “So tell me about this veteran, what about him made you intimante with him?”

“Tall. A little rough around the edges.” Lola sighed fondly at the memory. “A pick pocket got bold and snatch my camera right out of my hand and made a break for it. He was up the road and heard me yelling, stopped the guy and got my camera back without breaking it. Took him for coffee to say thanks and we talked for a long time. I remember Him in particular because his left arm is a prostetic. And even though it was obivious he’s dealing with some serious PTSD, he was gentle.”

“Did this gentle vigilanty have a name by chance?” Angelica lightly teases as she continued to flip through.

“James.”

“How common.”

Lola snorted, “Oh shut up!” She turned the picture portait and gasped, “I found one!”

Angelica leaned over, “Let me see.”

“Okay, so its from a bit of a distance because I got him in the background. I was focused on this statue, and this was right before my camera was taken, but” Lola leaned closer and pointed to a half facing figure in the shadow between buildings, “thats him.”

Angelica looked closer. “Huh.” The humon slowly slid off her face the long she stared.

“What?”

“Are you sure that’s the guy?”

“Yeah, Why?”

Angelica looked back at the photo a little harder. _“It couldn’t be. It has to be so guy who happens to look like him, and have the same first name. A coincident. There was no way it was the same person.”_ But she knew. Angelica looked up again and on the other side of the room, the hallucination of the clean-cut soldier was standing by the door. “Come on Angie, you know its me.” Bucky’s voice echoed in her ears.


	8. Side affects of a wish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Wally hadn't died? How different would life be if the team never broke up becaused he lived? What would their lives look like in and out of the cape? Would things still be more or less the same? Or would it all change anyways. 
> 
> Takes place during Outsiders  
> Warning: bit of swearing at the end, felt right.

**Santa Barbara**

**September 26; 11:24**  

Artemis knocked on the blue door before she went inside the quaint split-level house. The neighborhood was filled with more quiet houses not far from the beach. Inside was a brightly lit entry way that lead to the open dining room and kitchen. Past that was the living room and the door to the back yard. There was a flight of stairs that went up to the second level, and another behind a door that went down to the referbished basement. "Hey, you ready for lunch?" She called to the resident as she rested her bag on the table. She heard the stairs creak and a frustrated huff as her friend decended in her yellow robe. 

"Uggh! No!" Eve grumbled as she sat in one of the pulled out chairs. "None of my clothes fit. I spent the past two hours getting stuck in everything I try on."  

Artemis gave her friend a sympathetic smile as Eve rubbed the side of her protruding stomach. Eve was 21, and had grown into a beautiful young woman. Her hair was short, she couldn't stand it long, but unlike the pixie cut when she was 14 she wore it in a bob that framed her nicely. It made her face softer. Although she wasn't much taller when she was 14, the mature touches in her features made it so most were not confused on her age. Eve had moved in a year ago with her sister Stella, who recently turned 7, and Grayson. Dick and Eve had been living together and raising Stella for the past couple of years. Stella's hair was sandy blond and ended in between her shoulder blades that she had Eve style every day. Stella was a absolute ball of sunshine. Just happy and fun all the time. She was in second grade a nice small school with a lot of friends. She loved learning and wanted to be either a scientist or a zoo keeper. Eve encouraged both dreams as well as gymnastic, swimming, and pottery classes. Artemis and Wally had a house in Palo Alto close by so they were able to spend a fair amount of time together. Roy, now called Will, also lived with Artemis with his daughter Lian when Jade had a laps of doubt make her back out of parenting. Lian and Stella were close playmates despite the almost 5 year difference in age. 

 "Nothing fits! I didn't think I was so small before, but I've out grown everything and I still have 4 months left! How can I be so pregnant already? Literaly the only thing is this robe out of my entire wardrobe. I'm going to be massive by then end of this!" Eve groaned. 

Aretmis rested her hands on Eve's shoulders, "You've always been tiny Eve, but your baby bump is adorable. Why don't I help you find something out of Dick's and after lunch we can go shop for some cute maternity outfits. Alright?"

"I'll probably out grow then in two weeks but okay." She rolled her eyes. The two climbed the stairs to the master bedroom which wasn't as massive as the title would say. A pile of discarded clothes was in front of the closet, confirming Eve's story. Artemis was a good friend and put her clothes away while she tracked down one of Dick's black tees and a pair of jeans that just fit. Dick's legs were longer than her's so Eve has to cuff the bottums up. The ladies went to a cute little french resturant not far from the house and then hit the stores. 

"God why are maternity clothes so expensive?" Artemis comented. 

"Told you. Some bullshit on extra fabric used to hike up the price. Honestly, I think just large men shirts will be worth more than these." 

"But you won't have these stretchy waistbands." Artemis pointed out. She smiled and changed subject, "How's Dick anyways?" 

"Busy, a lot with the team. He always says he's not going to let missions swallow up his life but there always seams to be an emergency." Eve sorted through the rack. "But he makes sure I know I'm a priority. He's sweet, always listening to me complain and ask if I need anythiig from him." 

"Is he excited?" 

"Over the moon. The nights he's home he'll just sit on the bed and talk to my stomach like a werido." She smirked softly. Eve and Dick had been dating for 5 and a half years. They started out as close friends and then quietly explored a new relationship. Mutally decided to take things slow in the beginning. Then when they both graduated early they chose to move in with each other. Their first place was a small two bedroom apartment in Blūdhaven, a city not far from Gotham. Part of it was Dick wanted to go solo; stepping out of the intimidated shadow of the Bat. But it was also a learning process for all of them. Being adults and the sole responsibility of a young kid was a lot to juggle. Getting real jobs to afford living because being masked crusaders doesn't pay actual money, and balancing being a sister and a parent for her kid sister was more difficult than phasing through walls. Yet the two manage to find their ways in the world. Buying their first house and making a major move across the country was the next step theyhad worked up to. Part of what Eve liked about her relationship was that they talked through everything. Getting pregnant at 21 was not something they had planned on. In fact Dick had agreed with Eve that they were still young and kids was way (like 10) years in the future. So when some routine blood work came back postitive the had to reevaluate their future plans. After many long chats they came to a consensus to become parents. 

 "Sounds like things are going good, how are you feeling pregnancy wise? Besides the groth spurts." Artemis asked, sensing some tention coming from her friend. 

Eve let out a tremendous sigh. "I mean, I'm not puking all the time anymore. Have my appetite and energy to do things back. I don't know; I guess I just have some anxiety." 

"From what I know is that's normal; all new moms experience it." 

"Yeah but its more than just normal hormon induced worries." Eve stated. "Some times I feel like we- I, rushed into this. I spent so much time trying to hurry and grow up in my teen years so I could get out of my adoptied parent's house. And joining a superhero team only sped it up more. And then when I tried to slow things down it feels like it all just steam rolled more. Let's face it 20 year olds are barely adults. Most of 'em are starting college and just learning how to live on their own, be financially responsible, how to be successful adults with a lot of trail and error. More people are waiting to get married or start a family until they hit their 30s and 40s. And then here I am jumping the gun. We're still really young Artemis. Being pregnant at 21 is not that different than pregnant at 17. And I worry I won't be able to slow the rest of my life; I'll just keep racing at breakneck speed until I've burning through it all."  

Artemis tried to smooth her anxeities over, "Honey, all impending moms have all sorts of anxeities through out their first pregnancy and the newborn phase. Every new parent feels like they don't know what their doing or doing things wrong but their not. You are Dick are going to be fantastic parents. You have done such a good job with Stella. You already know how to parent. What other people think doesn't matter."

"I know," Eve returned her gesture with a small smile, "thanks for always willing to listen to me weird pregnancy complaints." 

Artemis wrapped her arm around Eve's shoulders, "I think I know what might cheer you up. What are you doing Saturday?"

"Uh, Stella's has a playdate and we usually hit the store to restock on essentials. Why?"

"Roy and Lian are going to Iris's for the monthly big playdate. Raquel and Karen will be there and they're the same age as us. So will Mera, Lois, Lynn, and John. They can give you some insight and advice better than I can." 

Eve shooked her head, "Oh, that's in three days! That's too short notice, I don't want to impose." 

"Eve, nonsense! Of course you'd be welcome. The whole reason they created the club was for heros and spouses who needed to chat with people who understand exactly what they're going through. And the kids get to play with each other; it's a win-win for everyone. I'll asked Will to double check but I guarantee Iris tell you the same thing I just said. Like they would ever turn you away." Artemis smoothed her hair down in comfort. "It will be good for you and I'm sure Dick can handle errans and taking Stella to her play date. As great I am with advice, I'll not be as educated with the parenting as Mera or Iris or Raquel." 

Eve looked at her friend and mulled it over for a minute. She always gragged her feet when it camed to social situations unless it was with her closest friends. "Alright, fine, I'll go be social. I'm sure I'll have fun, and that you're right." 

~~~~ 

 **Central City**  

 **September 29;** **12:36**

Eve's leg bounced insessently as they sailed through the subers is Dick's super car; they were almost at the Allen's. Artemis had given her number to Iris, who called and said there was always room for one more. Grayson's hand reached over and gently stopped the bouncing. 

"Don't be nervous, it's not good for the baby." He smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. 

"I'm not nervous!" She snapped, the quickly added, "I just feel weird about sitting in a room with the people that I don't know well. The wives and spouses of supers I used to work with." 

"Stop staying stupid nonsense." Dick squeezed his hand, "We worked with Raquel, Karen, Will and John for years." 

"Up until we all had kids and stopped being heroes." 

"Ah. So that's it." Dick said as he pulled over to the curb outside the Allen house. 

Eve unbluckled "What?"

"You're freaking out you're turning into a civilian house wife. Look just because everyone else quit after the started families doean't mean you have to." 

"Wrong. Superman's got a kid and he's on another freaking planet right now. And honestly I wouldn't be surprised if there were other leaguers that had kids. But those who do both are men. You're still working!" 

"Evie, I know being benched for nine plus months is driving you nuts and your only half way through. If you want me to step back in solidarity-" 

"Thats not what I'm saying!" She cut in as she pulled herself out of the low car, fixing her new plum color shirt that was made of a soft and stretchy material. 

He leaned down slightly to kiss her forehead, "We can talk about juggling life post baby after you've had some mom time and hopefully the advice will make you feel better. And if not I'll take you to what ever you want to eat tonight." 

Eve hummed less assured. Nevertheless she let him guide her to the door and knocked. His other hand running circles inbewteen her shoulders to help aleviate her social anxeity while they waited for an answer. Bart opened the door, he had gotten taller since Eve had last seen him. "Hey guys!! I didn't know the Graysons' were joing the party." 

"Still not married Bart." Eve stepped inside the door way first. 

"Right, Spoilers." He muttered but it wasn't new information. Bart's let facts about his reality slip constantly, he had gotten better from when he first showed up two years prior, but still would call Donnie dad much to Iris's annoyance. The short hallway he walked them through opened up to the left to the sitting room. Iris had a couch, two sitting chairs, a bench that ran along the entire window wall facing the front, and some extra seats pulled out for the multitude of guest. As well as numerous toys for the kids to play with; blocks, a play pen, trucks, stuffed animals, and brightly colored foot rests/stool seats. Iris was stitting along with Mera, queen of Atlantis, were in the white chairs. Will and Lynn were sitting on the massive window bench, and Raquel was sitting with her two year old Amistad in her lap. The kids, Anissa and Jennifer (Lynn's girls), Artur (Mera's son), Don and Dottie (the Tordado twins as Iris called them), and Lian were playing on the floor or reading comics for the older kids. The adults looked up to the new arrivals, the kids paid little mind. The mom's had warm smiles while Will looked relieved. 

"Dick, good to see another dad in the room!" Will chuckled lightly, the beard he had grown in make him look much older than 23. 

"Technically not a Dad yet." He corrected, his hand traveling down Eve shoulders to wrap around her side to touch her bump as he talked, "And I won't be staying. Someone needs to run arrans and pick Stella up from her play date at 3." 

Will groaned like he had been kicked but the others just chuckled it off. Iris waved them to come in farther, "I'm sure you can spare a few minutes before you have to race off. Please, have a seat! Can I get you something to drink Eve?"

"No, cause if I do then I'll just have to pee in ten minutes." Eve waved her off as she took one of the folding chairs. 

Raquel smiled sympathetically as she adjusted Amistad on her lap so his bony butt would stop digging in, "Tiny bladder unfortunately only gets tinier, you sure you're comfortable in the folding chair honey?" 

"What are you two having, do you know?" Lynn arked with a curious eye brow raised. 

"We know," Dick chimed in, "but we're keeping it a secret. 'Friad you'll have to wait another four months along with everyone else." He bent down and planted a kiss on Eve's temple. "I'll pick you up after Stella. Have fun." 

"Love you too." She sighed as she turned her head to watch him go. He said bye to Will and good luck. On his way out he ran into Karen and left the door open for her. Karen (or Bumble Bee, her hero handle) was 38 weeks 'bout ready to pop. Once she came into the room the pressure of being the first-time pregnant amongst the mom group was aleviated a little but she wasn't totally in the clear yet. Lynn moved closer to Eve. A slightly nosey nature came with all moms out of a desire for adult simulation after hours of contact only with the infant driving them to the brink of mental and physical breakdown. And since Eve had been a bit of a recluse since Dick had anounced she was having a baby and she stepped back from the team, so she was interested in finding out a couple of details about the young mom-to-be. 

"So. You are Dick are living together, but you're not married." Lynn began. "Why hasn't he gotten a ring yet?"

 _Oh boy_. The most asked question Eve had gotten since she made others aware of her condition. And the one she got tired of at a rapid pace. "Look, I know the whole baby was an unexpected turn that we are trying to handle. But before the test came back positive we were taking things slow and trying not to rush our lives together. Seams ironic now, but we're still trying not rush. I don't want to get married young just bcause we're having a kid."

Lynn tilted her head, "I get that getting married at a young age is seen as a reckless mistake nowadays. And you should never get married if the only reason is for the kid. But you guys have more than that. From what Raquel and Will say you two have been together since Wally and Artemis. You live together, he helps take care of your little sister, and splits his time between the hero work and you which isn't easy. Both my husband and brother struggles to juggle. But, I mean, you love him right? Marrying someone you love and are having a kid with is a pretty damn good reason." 

Eve wanted to change the subject, adjusting in her seat, "Well Raquel didn't get married till after she had Amistad. And there's plenty of other couples who have had kids before marriage or even at all. I don't know how I feel on the stance of matrimony even with Grayson. Yes, I love the idiot back as much he does me but I don't want that to be defined by a ring on my finger and a name change. If we do decide to get married it will because we want to a no other reason or factors weighing in." She finished her ramble with a huff, however felt satisfied. And evidently Lynn was too as she let the subject drop and for the rest of the day talked about other topics. The rest of the guests were John Smith (Red tornado) and his adoptive daughter Traya who was about Artur's age, and Lois Lane and baby Jonathan. Eve was no longer on a pedestal of attention she was given advice and stories from the other moms on what she'd might have in store the remainder of her pregnancy as well as the first year with an infant. Nothing too horror-story to give her more anxiety, but education that might get lost among the books. It was, cathartic on some levels. Eve didn't openly admit she did feel a little better talking with moms her age. Not all of her nervers. But a few were cut down. She was in a stable conversation with Will on how he was doing raising Lian as a single dad while Jade was running who knows where. She claimed she wasn't cut out to be a mom after two years. Jade was clouded with doubt and her Sister nor Husband hadn't been able to convince her other wise. 

Their chat was interrupted by a small blonde head coming around the chair to hug. Stella was in a filmingo shirt and a neon yellow skirt, minus shoes that must have been left in the car. Stella climb up to the seat to hug Eve's chest where she had an easier time that going over the baby bump. 

"Hey bean! Did you have fun with your friends?" Eve asked, knowing that Stella would happily tell her every little thing. As she predicted, Eve got up to leave while her baby sister chatted away her day. Eve thanked Iris for inviting her, Iris replied that she was welcome any time, and met Dick at the door where he waited. 

"Did you have fun?" He asked while he helped Stella into the back seat. 

"It wasn't terrible." Eve said as she lowered herself into the front seat. 

"Well I hope you haven't been socially taxed too much, We've been invited to Happy Harbor for diner at M'gann and Connor's tomorrow night." 

"I did my obligitory event for the week!" Eve rolled her eyes jokingly, "What's the reason for sudden hang?" 

"Don't know, but Wally texted saying him and Artemis were going too so its more than just impromptu hang." Grayson cliped his seat belt before starting the car. "Will said Stella can hang with him and Lian." 

"Fineeeee. But it's a school night so no later than 8." Eve adjusted her seat belt. 

"OH! I just remember something else that happened today!" Stella chimed in.

~~~

**Happy Harbor**

**September 30; 17:48**  

M'gann and Connor bought the farm house seven months after they decided to get back together along with wolf, sphere, and the bio ship camouflaged as a motorhome. Eve was a firm believer in never getting back together with an ex, because she saw it as if it didn't work out the first time it never would but she conseided that the two belonged together. They broke up for stupid reasons. Now they seamed to be in a good place. M'gann was a priceable for Happy Harbor High while Connor fixed up motercycles. Both still ran operations and training for the younger generations of heroes but had definantly cut back. They live in a quiet two story house on a decent sized chunck of land. Their neighbors were far enough that no one would notice anything strange if they had to mobilize quickly.

Dick was dressed down in a comfy navy cotton and black slacks and his favorite jacket. Eve sported a emerald sundress with no waist so she was perfectly comfortable and she let Stella help accessorize and style her hair back into two buns. She felt comfortable and cute. The sun was still lingering in the sky as they walked up the road from their parking spot, hand in hand. Other cars were parked indicating more guest were inside already. Wolf was laying in the lawn absorbing the last sun rays of the day. He was older now and spent more time sleeping than chasing bad guys. He didn't even budge when they walked by and up the porch. They had been over enough times they were past the courtesy knock. Just opened the door and called in that they and arrived. Wally and Artemis were there, so was Zatana, and Kaldur and his girlfrien Guiniver. 

"Hey baby bump and boy wonder are here!" Wally came over to give them hugs. 

"Former, Wal-mal." Dick smirked. 

"Dude, do not bring that back." 

"I dunno, Wal-man's pretty catchy." Eve grinned as she went to say hi to M'gann. 

"Great! Everyone's here!" M'gann clapped excitedly after giving a hug and touched the bump. She walked over to Connor, "So, the reason why we called you all to dinner was because we wanted all our closest friends here tonight to accounce that we are engaged!" 

"Oh My God!" Eve covered her mouth in excitement. 

"Congratulations!!!! Dick added. 

"Wow, You guys are getting married!!" Artemis hugged them both. 

Kaldur placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, "Congratulations indeed! We are happy for you both." 

"This is cause for celebration!" Wally declaired, zooming into the kitchen for a celebritory drink. "Sparkling cider or champane? Not for you mommy-saurs." Eve rolled her eyes as glasses were passed around (she got plain tap water), before Wally raised his own. "A toast, to Megan and Connor getting hitched!" 

Everyone laughed and clinked glasses. M'gann showed the girls her ring while the guys grouped off. Eve unintetionally easdropped on all the different conversations. 

"Man, Megan and Connor are getting married, you are Eve are having a kid," Wally shook his head to Dick. 

"Now who's next? You or Kaldur." Dick joked back. 

"Dude we have a dog and live together." Wally defended. 

"So you plan on being the last married?" Connor joked. 

Eve chuckled. Her eye's met Dick's baby blues several feet away and her heart swelled. Being surrounded by her dearest friends and revalling in there joy made her happy. How they all had grown, and finding new happiness to share. She was incredbly happy for the newly engaged couple. And she knew that her friends would adore her unborn child in a few months, and support her and Dick if they decided to quit the team like Wally and Artemis did. There was nothing but love among them. Eve never felt more love than in this moment.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

**Gotham City**

**August 13, 2:17**

 

Vision was the first to return, gradually. A grey/black fog dissolving dot by dot. That was the best way she could explain returning to consciousness. It was always vision first, then the rest. Vision, sound, sensation, and then awareness. She was on the ground. Laying on her back, one leg bent over the other. A hooded figure was knelt in front of her line of sight. The lighting was low so recongition was delayed even more. She was on concrete. Freezing and hard, extreamly uncomfortable. Her body went from the doze of sleep to stift joints and bitter ache. Her body just hurt, she couldn't pinpoint one spot. It was in her shoulers, back, legs, everywhere. The figure cleared up, she felt his gloved hand checking her pluse.

"Tim?" It came out in a groggy croak. The domino mask under the black and yellow hood and the emblem told her who he was. Her mouth felt like she ate sand. 

"Stay still." He ordered, checking for concussion symptoms or other injuries. Spoiler, Arrowette, and Orphan were near by observing since they had secured the area. The were on assignment for Batman tracking Arnold Wesker aka Ventriloquist, for suspisous behavior. A stander surveillance operation turned into a full blown battle (what else was new?) at the docks with the puppet Scarface. They were able to apprehend Ventriloquist and his deranged puppet as well as a couple of thugs. The fight hadn't started inside the warehouse but had leaked into it before it was over and that's were they found Eve. In the middle of an empty space with only a cheep table covered in discarded outdated electorics. A single old tv was on but it was just staic. 

"Where are we? Where's Dick?" Eve sluggishly looked around with her eyes. 

"Warehouse in the east docks. Your heart rate is high but responces slow. What happened?" Tim wasn't sure whether to call Batman or Nightwing. 

Eve felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her brain was still in Happy Harbor but if she concentrated, the dinner memory felt _wrong_ somehow. Her hand drifted down to her abdomen. The subconscious habbit to cup her protruding belly ingrained. But...

It felt flat.

Her stomach felt flat. Once the connection was made in her brain her body jolted up. Eve's eyes had to confirm what her hand was telling her. Her bumb was gone. She wasn't pregnant. And then she remember something even more horrifying. Wally was dead. He had been dead for two years. He died at the North Magnetic pole June 20th. She was not having a baby with Dick, they weren't even together. He was with Barbara Gordon and he quit the team after Wally died. Her ears were ringing. Tim might have been trying to talk to her, he could be shaking her shoulder but she wouldn't know. Two different realities colliding in her head in a matter of seconds as she stared down at her own body. 

It hadn't been real. A realistic dream. Not a dream, a beautiful lie. _"None of it, was real. It was all a lie in my own head."_

Eve gave no indication she was going to puke until it was too late. A inky substance roared up her throat and onto her jacket and floor. The girls turned away at the sound of vomit and even Tim pulled back. But when he notice the color and constiency he grimanced and took a sample. 

**3:42 AM**

Eve shuffled inside her dark apartment. She turned the deadbolt and toss the the key on the side table. Her whole body was shaking. Some of it from the puking, she had vomited three more times. Some was from the whiplash. Was whiplash even accurate to discribe what she had gone through? She did not just get lost in a dream. Eve lived in another world. Remembered altered history, had conflicting experiences, and literally felt a human growing inside her. No acid trip or brainwashing could simulate that intense realism. Tim had taken samples to run analyst of both her strange vomit and blood. He wasn't her to go back with them to the batcave. _Right Batman had gone off the leauge team because of the UN agreements._ Eve declined, she wanted space from everyone. She felt her hand along the wall to go down to the bedrooms. She opened the first door and peered in. Stella's face was illuminated by the fairy lights hanging above her bed. Her sister was sleeping peacefully among cizy blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. Where Eve had left her at 8:30 that same night. It felt like that was an eternity ago. 

Eve relaxed slightly knowing her sister was safe. She shut the door again and stumbled to her own bed. Kicking her shoes off and face planted into the mattress. She felt like a piece of her had been ripped out. And her head in a fog. Two different recolections of the past two years contradicting each other at a break-neck pace and Eve wondered if she'd ever stop. Or if this was going to be the rest of her life. Stuck in that place were Wally was alive and well and what her life could have been. Her mouth watered again and she found instinctual strength to bolt to the bathroom in the hall. _"How could there be anything left to purge?"_ She didn't throw up much, it was just a bit liquid now. And some painful dry heaving. She hated dry heaving. It was bad enough to vomit but now she had gotten rid of everything it was unnecessary. When her body finally stopped her sat on the floor spitting the awful tatse out. Returning to her room, Eve plucked her cell. Blinking at the sudden brightness as she landed on her side. She scrolled the glass surface. She brought the phone to her ear and listen to the dial; not sure if she'd get an answer at the other end. It was suprising she got one.

"Hello?" A tired Zatanna's voice came through.

"Morning uh, this is Eve. Eve Cordell." She started off akwardly. "I know were aren't, I mean, look- I never made the effort to be friends. When we met I was intimidated by you and insecure about myself. And got jealous when everyone liked you right away. The result was me being mean for no real reason to you and I'm sorry. And I know this is sort of out of the blue, and that's it 4 in the morning. But, I need to process the colossal mind-fuck I had tonight. Not with Artemis or any of my friends who'll ask questions and try but fail to comfort me when all I want is an outlet." 

Zatanna was quiet as her tired brain processed what was being said, "Ok-ay." She let out becoming more awake. 

"Two hours ago I was was living in what turned out to be a realisted, fuck up genie dream. Where Wally was alive, him and Art were happy together, and- and I was having a baby with my best friend. And it wasn't just your average trip. I was living in a detailed, parallel reality. Everything was different but there were some consistencies made it even more real. I've been trying to get things straight since I woke up but it's all still murky." 

"Woah. That's..." Zatanna didn't know how to proceed, "Have you talked to Dick?" 

"No. If I'm remembering correctly we havent spoken since July when he was going on a unoffical metahuman op. over seas. We're close but I think calling him up and saying, 'Hey I know we've haven't talked lately and you have a serious girlfriend but i just spent the pass six hours caught in a dream were we we're living together and having a baby. Oh and your dead best friend was alive which kicked everything off.' Would be too much even for us." 

"Wait, so you and Dick were starting a family?"

"Yes, keep up." 

"Sorry my brain's running a bit slow. How did this happen?" 

"It's a bit hazey after I put Stella to bed but knowing my luck I got caught up in something I shouldn't have and woke up at the doc's by Batman's idependents. I threw up some black stuff that's probably the cause and I'm sure I'll get a summons to the cave about it at some point today." 

"So, how are you feeling? Is there someone, a theripist maybe, you can talk to? Not to make it sound that way but I feel a little under-qualified on how to respond to that." Zatanna was honest. 

"No, if it were me I would be too. And I don't know, I just not I'm not even a mile near okay. I don't know if I'll be mentally. Not for a long time. I-I can't think of how I'm going to funtion outside the apartment, what the hell I'm going to say when I see Artemis or Grayson. You'know, just can't get past how different all our lives could have been. Was it just from my own imagination or did Wally's death have such a massive impact?" Eve rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling, "I feel like an idiot for believing it all. Had I just thought about it harder or events before June... I just accepted it. I was so fucking stupid." 

"Hey, what happened to you was messed up and there was so way you could have know it wasn't real while you were in it. From what you said, there was enough consistencies to convince anyone." She tried to reassure her. 

"Maybe." Eve sighed. Her hand subconsciously drifted down and gave a pang in her heart. It wasn't real, but, no matter what was said it would change the gut-wrenching pain she felt. She lost her baby. Eve had live pregnant, dealt with the symptoms, the change in her body, the first movements. It had been real to her. To a point where she felt almost phantom sensations like she had read about when a person lost a leg. _"What would he have looked like, had I kept dreaming? Would he have Grayson's face? My eyes? He would have dark hair like us. What would we have named our son? I guess it's a mute point now."_ Eve's eyes watered and fresh tears rolled down towards her ears. Her phone vibrated meaning she had a notification. "Crap, Dick's here." 

"I thought you said you didn't call him." Zatanna replied tiredly. 

Eve sighed, "I didn't. Tim must have tattled after he found me. Shit. I have to go." 

"Yeah. Listen, if you still need someone to talk to don't hesitate. I mean it." 

"Thank you Zatanna." Eve smiled softly even though she couldn't see her. Eve hung up and stumble to her front door. She turned the deadbolt and leaned against the open door. Dick's child-like grin greeted her on the other side. 

"Hey- wow, you're apartment is dark." He got side tracked. No matter what reality, Dick was the same no matter what. Same smile, same warm face that made her heart soar. The unkempt black hair, those beautiful blue eyes you could just stare into for hours. He was even wearing his favorite jacket. 

"It's 4 in the morning." Eve made no effort to hide how exhausted she was.

"Why I didn't knock. Didn't want to walk your sister up. You gonna let me in."

Eve swallowed hard but left the door open for him to follow. She crossed to the kicten and turned on a single light overhaning the sink. She got a glass of water and gulped some down before she turned to face him.

"Tim called, said you had a rough night." Dick sat on the egde of her table. "You look terrible."

"Puking does that, and to warn you I might again." Eve leaned against her counter. Avoiding his gaze. 

"Evie," her chest clenched, "What happened tonight? Tim said he found you while trailing Ventriloquist at the docs. He- he said it took him 9 minutes to wake you up." Dick's voice dropped into a concerned tone. 

Eve starred down at the floor because she knew if she looked at him she would break. She took a few shakey breaths. "D-do. Do you ever wonder how different things might have been. I-if Wally was still alive?" She asked in the smallest possible voice. 

Dick had been taken aback. His quietness finally made her look up at him. When she met his eyes he answered truthfully, "I don't know. But I do think about it. Did something happen tonight? Something about Wally?" He reached his hand out and cupped her shoulder. His hand was warm. It felt right, but it was wrong. 

Eve looked away and swallowed the growing lump. There were tears trying to build up again. "Nevermind. Forget I asked. It's not important." 

Dick kept a firm pressure. He bent his head lower to try and get her eye again, "Hey." 

She took a breath and held it while she dared to look back. 

"I miss you." It was simple but the words had a punch, "I miss us. We used to be so close Evie. We talked about anything. Told each other everything. I miss that, our friendship. After Wally, I had to get some space to. Figure things out but I never wanted to lose our friendship in the process. I know that's a bad excuse but I should have reminded myself I only lost one friend not all of them. I miss talking, never holding things back. Hanging out like we used to. I miss you Evie." 

Eve couldn't catch the tears back this time. She felt so much love and heart break for him, and there was so much she wanted to say but couldn't couldn't even find words to put her night into. Dick stepped closer and she let him. Wrapping her in his arms that used to make her feel safe. She took fistfuls of his jacket and buried her head into his chest.

"I miss you too." Eve whispered back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to make a lil oneshot specifically from the episode where all the super parents and supporting spouses were all meeting up at the Allen house to hang together with their super kids and a Justice League Animated episode where a brainwashing alien plant things latches onto superman and he dreams up a reality where his planet was never destroyed. But then Batman gets it off of him and he returns to reality and is super painful.
> 
> Edit* I know I accidently posted part of this not done a few days ago. I started this a while ago and it became this long thing idk. sorry this took so long, its late and I'm tired.


End file.
